RyoZ & Ark
by Hyuohmaru
Summary: This story is about two different demons who find out that they're brothers living in a place of demons known as the padded Cells. A dark world with many demons and clans protecting their territory please enjoy the story.


First Series RyoZ and Ark: The War Against the Order of Chaos

**Vampiric RyoZ & Gunslingers Ark Journey through Padded Cells **

**Series 1: The war against the Order of Chaos.**

Journey through padded cells is a place where only the best demons warriors fight and create giant towns with there strongest of fighters being built into one big giant clan. That clan then goes on about how they're going to take over this certain part of the region and so forth, It's no different the world as we see it. Two brothers who haven't known about one another for other 15 years are now reuniting to stop the evil fighters who steps into padded cells. RyoZ and Ark with there two different fighting styles and unique aura are going to have there work cut of for them when they decide to stay in the cell's gates. Padded cells are also united with the planet earth but has half breed demons who stay there to protect the earthlings who they love against the demons who tries to bring forces of darkness into there world.

Now the story begins

**Chapter 1**

**CelticRainWolf V.S Vampiric RyoZ**

**Vampiric RyoZ**: "Well what shall I do tonight nothing I can do during the day sense I've been bitten by a freaking power vampire". *He walks around heading towards the lake in front of him*

**CelticRainWolf**: *Runs and catches up with RyoZ* Hey stop wait for me.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Turns around and looks at Rain* What do you want Rain I'm going to train in don't have time to fight with you right now alright?

**CelticRainWolf**: *growls transforming into her human form and balling her fist saying with a angry* Look you little jerk I didn't want to fight with you I wanted to train with you.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Turns around slowly and says* Look I'm not going to hit a girl. Why would I hit my own women I mean you call me a jerk and then you want me to punch you around like a weakling

Celtic Rain pushes her body towards RyoZ, her eyes filled with anger and pain, she jumps into the air, her body spinning in a massive rotation, she extends her right leg outwards, to make a spinning heel kick towards him. He quickly turns around and snatches her ankle while she is in mid-air, he grunts and spins his body a little, he tosses her body, she twists herself while airborne, crashes her claws into the ground so she can stop herself from skidding. She releases a scream and runs towards him again, RyoZ stands there is eyes at the ground, his face calm as if nothing is going on, she extends her right arm, brings her claws towards his chest. He extends his hand to hers, his fingers intertwines with hers, stopping her claws from touching his chest. He looks down at her sadly, he turns his head so he is not looking at her, and she feels his disappointment and relaxes herself, falls to her knees and begins to cry. He lets her hand go, places his hands inside his pockets and walks away.

**CelticRainWolf: ***Closes her eyes, cries harder and screams out to him as he walks* Why! Why do I have to stay here and be scared you took me in to protect me remember!

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Stops and sighs, he stands with his back turned towards her* Listen. With the power I have now I am not able to touch that man. If you ever want your freedom you have to let me train.

**CelticRainWolf:** I also want to become stronger RyoZ! I want to become as strong as you! *Stands up and hugs herself, tears slowly falling*

**Vampiric RyoZ: **And you will, but until that day you're not allowed to walk into the center of padded cells, I refuse to die for you being foolish. Now leave or stay if you want…No one is keeping you here by your will.

I know you guys are wondering who that girl was. Her name is Rain a girl who was born half human and half She wolf who trained herself to transform at well. After the fight with Rain, RyoZ went off to the middle of the forest and sat they're meditating quite and focus his arms folded over his chest feeling the mid night blue colored aura sounding his body sensing something but cant get who it is.

**Gunslinger Ark**: Wow this place looks boring I hope it's my brother's *Walks into the building looking around and sees a girl* Hey you're a cute one what's your name.

**CelticRainWolf**: The name is Rain may I ask why are you in RyoZ's house *She slowly reaches in her right thigh pocket and snatches out a dagger*

**Gunslinger Ark**: Well I rather not tell you see it's between him and me so you have to deal with not knowing *He folds his arms and leans against the wall* Hey, Who're you anyway?

**CelticRainWolf**: *She talks walking out the house motioning for Ark to follow her and answers his question* me and him are dating even though its none of your concern.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Looks at Rain, he decides to just walk outside with her, his arms still folded over his chest* Well you didn't actually have to tell *arches a brow*

Rain turns around, her hand still holding the dagger, she narrows her eyes towards him, keeps her feet in balance, her arm lifts, she extends the blade towards his chest. Ark looks shocked, he builds aura into his hand, he extends his hand upwards in front of his chest, the blade crashing into the hand but breaking as if she was stabbing a rock. He arches a brow and vanishes behind her; he snatches her right arm and places it being her lower back, then takes the other arm and places it behind her neck. Keeps her body that way.

**Gunslinger Ark: **What the hell is your problem you fucking Psycho?

**CelticRainWolf: ***begins struggling to try and break away from his grasp* Let me go, you will not hurt RyoZ, I can since your aura you're power, you must be with the order!

**Gunslinger Ark: **Shut the hell up! I am not with the Order, I am just looking for him, now tell me where he is now before I break your arms.

**CelticRainWolf:** *Keeps screaming, and moving her body around trying to break free* Let me go, let me go! I am not telling you, Ever! When you let me go you're as good as dead!

**Gunslinger Ark:** *Sighs and looks up* Man, why do I always get the crazy women. *She steps on his feet* Ouch!

**CelticRainWolf:** *Breaks free and turns around, she begins to build her aura around her body* you son of a Bitch!

She extends her claws from her hand, runs up a little, her body moves forward, sending the claws towards his neck, her speed matching that of a wolf. Ark backs up, he crouches down, he builds a certain amount of aura into his fist that he creates, he sends it upwards and crashing it into her stomach, her mouth opens and spits out blood, she falls to her knees grasping for air.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Understand how stupid you're! I hate hitting girls but you just don't listen. All I want to do is talk to the man. *Eyes flickers red, activating his direct eyes* I am done, you're pathetic sentimental humans pisses me off! *Snatches out his desert eagle*

**CelticRainWolf:** *Holds her stomach, blood slowly leaking from her mouth still* *Coughs* *Coughs* I am not telling you anything.

RyoZ opens his eyes, he stands to his feet, feeling the amount of aura and where it came from, he also senses the aura of Rain fading slightly. Looks to the direction its coming from, and begins to dart towards that direction, his speed gaining massively.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Runs* Man oh man if that's who I think it is then Rain is in deep trouble this time its my fault for leaving her there.

**CelticRainWolf:** *Coughs* I'm not letting you hurt my boyfriend you jack ass now lets go again *She stands and stances with anger*

**GunSlinger Ark: ***Sighs and looks up again, placing his hands inside his pockets*Oh come on women I am not hitting you again you dropped in one hit.

**CelticRainWolf:** *Stumbles while standing on her feet, her fist clenches* So what damnit! I am standing now am I? So lets go right now!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Dashes and slides into a stop dust kicking into the air coving himself in smoke not able to be seen yet* Hey both of you stop that right now!

**Chapter 2**

**GunSlinger Ark's Greeting **

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Turns his head, his hands still in his pockets, he smirks seeing the shadow in the smoke* Hm. So look who we have, hello brother.

**CelticRainWolf:** *looks shocked* Wait brother? That's your brother RyoZ?

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Eyes narrowed towards Ark with anger* Yeah he is my brother, and all this time he finally came, he must want something. Right? **GunSlinger Ark:** *Nods* Yes, I want to fight, if it's all right with your girlfriend.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Smirks and nods* Don't worry about her, I control when I fight and when I don't she doesn't.

**CelticRainWolf**: *Smiles and walks towards RyoZ* I am staying to make sure you don't get your ass whooped is that ok?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks at Rain* I'm not sure I can win kid this will not be easy. he is just as powerful as me.

**CelticRainWolf:** *She smirks, lifts her hand, touches her cheek, she moves her head closer to his, tilts it, and places her lips on his* Just don't die got it?

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Smirks back, closes his eyes tilts his head to the opposite direction, feels your lips press against mine and kisses back*

**CelticRainWolf**: *Smiles and slowly breaks the kiss* Good luck baby. *Flips off Ark and jumps to a nearby tree*

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Nods* Well I don't take sloppy seconds but shit your hot so I think after he dies we can talk about it.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Walks and steps in front of Ark and slides into a stance with a slight smirk*

**Gunslinger Ark: ***looks at his brother and smirks sliding into a stance*

Well after all the talking that the two brothers did they finally decided that they wanted to stance off into a battle. Rain looks down watching the fight from the tree a bright excitement in her eyes as they both slide out into their stance.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Screams* Lets go!

RyoZ smirks towards his brother, he vanishes with a trace. His brother arching a brow not knowing where he is, he appears in front of Ark, that smirk still upon his face, clenches his fist, extends it outwards towards his brother's nose. Ark shocked a little by his brother's speed, he steps back and brings both his arms up in a X formation to block his face from the fist. The fist crashes making a giant crater into the ground around them. Ark steps back, bares his teeth, he takes his arms from his face and sends his right knee towards RyoZ's stomach, RyoZ noticing the knee and brings his left knee up to block his brother. The impact of both there knees hitting one another causes the crater to become bigger and deeper. They both step backwards, jumps out of the craters, landing on opposite sides.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Sighs and narrows his eyes towards his brother* Damn, how is this damn strong, I am not able to hit him at all, and yet, it takes everything I got just to block a simple move that he creates.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Smirks and lifts his head a little more* Well brother! Are you tired or are we fighting another round! I know you're holding back more then 40% of your power!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks down slightly shocked* what? Is he serious, how does he know that I am holding back 40% of my aura; I don't even know I am holding back that much. *Looks at his back* Does he mean this sword? I haven't used this sword since I fought Vampiric.

**Gunslinger Ark**: Yeah, use that sword, so I can show you the skills of a Gunslinger.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Ok show me the true Gunslinger ways, and I will show you my skills as a swords man (*I just hope I can actually dodge bullets, his bullets for that matter*)

Ark activates his direct eyes, he smirks and snatches his giant desert out from behind his cloak, he begins darting to the right of his brother, the gun pointed at him side ways, he pulls the trigger multiple times, RyoZ notices the bullets and lunges into the air, lands on a tree and begins jumping branch to branch while continuing to get shoot at. Ark stops shooting, his body vanishes and appears in front of RyoZ, his brother seeing him appear there and snatches his blade out, and swings it towards his chest. Ark lifts his gun quickly and pulls the trigger directly towards the left side torso of his brother, both hits connects. Their bodies' falls backwards, blood leaking from both their chests.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Narrows his eyes* Damn that bastards stronger then I thought with that damn sword, he actually had enough speed to hit before I even pull the trigger.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Holds the left side of his chest, and grips his blade while standing up* His skills with a gun are really amazing, but he haven't showed me anything yet I bet on it.

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Lifts his self up, he builds aura into his gun and lets out a scream* Desert Eagle Lvl.2!!! *He watches as the gun still takes the form of a desert eagle but a lot bigger, he clutches it as if It was a automatic weapon*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Gah!!!! How In the hell!!!

Ark begins holding it like a automatic weapon, he screams and narrows his eyes towards his brother, he pulls the trigger and not letting it go, the bullets begin flying out of the gun like a MP5, his eyes narrowed like a laser towards his brother while shooting at him, his brother darting to the right, being shot in the arm and leg. He keeps his balance blood flying into the air from the bullets that hit him, he lunges into the air and vanishes. Ark smells the blood and turns around knowing where he will reappear before he even gets there. His direct eyes flickers given him the signal that he is now appearing. His brother appears and gets shot in the stomach multiple times, his body flies backwards crashing his back into a giant rock. Dust in the air and surrounding the falling RyoZ unable to be seen yet.

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Arches a brow* Huh? Maybe Lvl 5 was too much for him after all.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Sits up from the giant rocks that was barring him, still hiding in the cloudy dirt* *Coughs* *Coughs* I get it now, why I am so strong and wasn't worrying about getting shoot. I am a Vampire of a special breed…toughs bullets are not able to kill me. *Coughs* But still on the bad sad…I know why he uses the gun. It's like a 100x strong punch then his normal physical punches…*Coughs up blood* This is bad.

**Gunslinger Ark:** *Sits the Mega giant Desert Eagle on his shoulders and waits for the dirt to clear* I know my second Lvl isn't strong enough to keep you down that long.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Walks from out the cloudy dirt and narrows his eyes towards his brother leaking from his mouth and stomach* No I am still able to fight.

**Gunslinger Ark:** I was about to say, I didn't even get to show him that I am 20x faster then I was. *Smirks*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks shocked, and grips his sword* Huh?! 20x! But how that Gun!

**Gunslinger Ark:** Ah, let me explain that. The gun that you saw before was a Desert Eagle Lvl. 1, even though it was small then this one…that gun weighed over 500,000 tones.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Eyes opens shockingly* No way…. 500,000,000 tones. And he was moving that fast…but how? It was so small, how could it weigh that much? And how much does weigh?

**Gunslinger Ark:** Think about it fool I never once reloaded I got the best gun in the village; usually the backfire with using a gun is a certain gun you use. Lower the bullets bigger chance you die in a gunfight. I took the leader's gun…it has unlimited bullets but sense it's unlimited they made the gun weigh almost that of the moon. The legends say if the warrior that control this gun makes it to level 10, the gun will weigh a half a pound in it's Ultra form.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks shocked and falls to his knees* (*Wow…I am going to hate myself for asking this*) so what level do you have yours.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Ah, a little scared are we…don't worry…I only made it to Lvl. 3 but trust me when I say I will make it to that stage of power!

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Just great he hasn't even went to the 3 Lvl of his power and he beating me down like this…*Stands back on his feet* Lets go damnit! *Grips his blade and strikes*

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Sighs* I told you, your speed doesn't match me anymore.

RyoZ darts his body towards Ark, In a flash his brother vanishes and appears on one knee, kneeled in front of RyoZ, he brings the mega giant desert eagle to the stomach of his brother. Ark says with a low tone "Foolish little brother" he pulls the trigger and sends countless bullets into the stomach of his brother, his brothers body lifts into the air from the impact of the bullets, his brother having the dead look in his eyes as blood shoots from his mouth. He falls backwards and hits the ground, his blade fallings beside him.

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Stands back to his feet and sighs looking at his brother* His aura is completely faded this match is over. *He walks towards his brother and helps him up* nice match man.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** I did horrible I know I could do better then what I did. *Groans in pain, blood slowly leaking from his mouth* Man, I could have made you push to lvl.3 I just wasn't thinking, I got so angry that you were so strong I couldn't control myself.

**Gunslinger Ark:** *Nods* Hey it's alright man, lets just get you inside and make sure you get some good rest or something. *Narrows his eyes to the trees* that power…its.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Yeah it's them *Moves off his brother and slides into a fighting stance* It's the order of chaos power I am sensing, that aura is massive.

**Gunslinger Ark:** (*Wow…he has so much endurance and stamina it's overwhelming, taking my bullets is like taking hundreds of my physical punches yet he is on his feet.*) You really are strong brother…*Looks at them* Ready!

**CelticRainWolf: **Oh, no this is bad *She hugs herself and hides behind a tree.

**Chapter 3**

**RyoZ and Ark gets girl action**

**Angelic Suicide and Ravishing Pain: ***Folds their arms over their chests and narrows their eyes towards RyoZ and Ark*

**Angelic Suicide:** So these are the two energies that are fighting one another correct, Pain.

**Ravishing Pain:** Yes sisters, although their powers lacked, I doubt there strong enough to beat us…their energies are that of a Lvl. 2 Demon…Both of them have potential and both and probably go above Lvl. 2 but still not strong enough.

**Angelic Suicide:** As I thought, worth my time. Is she here?

**Ravishing Pain:** *Nods her head* Yes. She is at the right side corner on the other side of the forest, hiding in the second to the biggest tree *Eyes narrowed towards RyoZ and Ark*

**Angelic Suicide:** Hm…You sensed her that well without even looking at her sister, you're getting better every time. *Looks down at them* Hey if you don't want to die I suggest you leave.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** I am not letting you take her! *Clenches his fists, bares his fangs and narrows his eyes towards both Pain and Suicide*

Ravishing Pain, vanishes from the tree and appears in front of RyoZ, she extends her arm outwards first and lifts herself up, her speed blinding to his eyes, she sends her hand upwards, stretching her claws and pushing them into his chest, blood flowing out quickly on the ground and her hand.

**Ravishing Pain: **Excuse me boy but know one told you to speak. *Tosses him aside, his body slides along the ground, he crashes his head on the trunk of a tree and stops him from skidding any further*

**Gunslinger Ark:** *looks to the right, his eyes open wide* Wait I didn't see her at all, that all happen so fast. Even at Lvl 2 her speed still out ran my direct eyes.

**Ravishing Pain:** *Vanishes back beside her sister and folds her arms over her chest* Hm. I suppose they're as weak as I predicted but I am not perfect.

**Angelic Suicide: **Don't worry sister, I know. *Narrows back towards them, she notices RyoZ trying standing back on his feet* so, you're leaving or should we just kick the shit of you?

**Gunslinger Ark:** Like he said, we are not letting you touch this girl so just start the ass kicking, got it.

**Angelic Suicide: ***Smirks and nods her head and says with a whispering tone* Yeah… got it. *Looks at Pain* Let me take care of the man with the big gun, it won't take long.

Ark activates his direct eyes again, and narrows them at Suicide; she vanishes and in a flash snatches him by the head, and brings his head over towards the upcoming fist she creates to go towards the opposite side of his jaw. The impact of the fist crashing into his jaw causes blood to fall from his mouth, she then lifts her knee and crashes it into his stomach, and his mouth opens more and coughs up blood. She snatches him by his neck and lifts him into the air; she smirks and looks up at him. "My oh my what a body" she beings rubbing down his chest, she smirks and sends her claws into his ribs and snatches her claws out again and tosses him aside. His body skids across the ground.

**Angelic Suicide: ***Begins walking towards him, one hand on her hips the other slightly relaxed on her side* Well I can sense you're still plenty strong. Stand to your feet and play with me more…*Licks the blood off her claws*

**Gunslinger Ark:** *Lifts himself up, his hands pressed against the ground, his knees still on the ground also* *Coughs* *Coughs* Damn this bitch has speed…I need to step my direct eyes otherwise I am a goner and I don't have the aura to transform now. *Narrows his eyes towards his gun and watches it levitate quickly to his hand*

**Angelic Suicide:** *Stops and tilts her head smiling* So you going to hold it, or shoot it at me…I am waiting big boy don't take long, you might miss your chance!

She vanishes and appears beside him again, she clenches her fist and releases a slight moan, she sends the fist crashing into his jaw, a crater being created around them. His body flies, he skids across the floor on his back. He coughs out more blood still holding his desert eagle Lvl. 2 in his hand. Suicide walks towards him and smiles, he slowly begins crawling up his body, the pushes the gun away from his hand, she begins to lick the blood off his torso and up to his neck and stopping at his lips, she presses her claws into his stomach and causes him to cough up blood as she kisses him. She sits up while on top of him; she smirks and licks the blood off her lips.

**Angelic Suicide: ***Extends her hand down and touches his cheek while sitting on top of him, taking the little blood that is around his lips with her finger then sucking it off* Wow, your blood tastes so good. You really do have a sleeping demon inside of you. Well you can sleep with him. *Crashes her claws into his chest again*

**Gunslinger Ark:** *Eyes opens shockingly, feeling her claws crash into his flesh, he then turns his head and closes his eyes falling into a slight coma*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *begins trying to stand up on his feet again and looks at Angelic Suicide stands from his brothers passed out body* Oh, know Ark, I can't sense him.

**Ravishing Pain: ***Vanishes beside RyoZ as he begins to try and stand* did anyone tell you to move boy. *Crashes his skull back into the ground*

**Vampiric RyoZ: **No, now get off…Meeeeee!!! *His aura bursts around his body and pushes Pain off a little He stands back to his feet stumbling*.

**Ravishing Pain: **Fine if you have a death wish you only had to say so.

Ravishing Pain smirks and vanishes; he appears in front of him with her back turned towards him. She snatches both his forearms and pushes her claws into each one. RyoZ releases a horrible scream. She pulls him closer to her and moans slightly and places her head on his shoulder "So you do know how to old a women" She crashes her elbow into his gut, blood slowly leaking from his mouth as he grasps for air, she turns her head and presses her lips against his and licks the blood from his face. Rain comes charging in to save her boyfriend; she sends her claws towards Pain's face. Before that happens Angelic Suicide crashes her heel into Rain's face knocking her out completely. Pain smirks looking down at Rain, she turns around and looks at RyoZ and grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air. She snatches off his shirt and touches his chest. "Hm. You look like you kind of have a body like your brother" She tosses him into the air, and vanishes above him; she stretches out her leg and crashes her heel into his stomach.

The heel causes the frame of RyoZ to fall into the ground making a giant crater. She appears on top of him, and holds his neck again choking him and leaning down, she licks his eyes and kisses his cheek. He lips near his eyes while speaking to him n a whisper.

**Ravishing Pain: **Listen to me RyoZ, she is as good as dead and there is nothing your pathetic yet sexy body can do about it. *Crashes her claws into his stomach*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Opens his mouth and releases a scream, blood flying from his mouth* you horny bitch…get off me! I will stop you!

**Ravishing Pain:** *Sighs and kisses your forehead* Sorry RyoZ, you brought this upon yourself. *Lifts him up by his neck and looks at her sister nodding*

Ravishing Pain, grunts and throws RyoZ into a giant rock, his body crashes through the rock and turns it into rubble, his body lying there motionless, and in a coma just like his brother. She forms a ball of aura and into her hand, throws it towards him, and watches the wave hit the ground, and surround him like a cage. Her sister Suicide appears beside her and also builds up aura. She then pushes the giant ball of aura towards her sister's cage "Chaotic Cage Explosion!!!" they both scream out while watching the explosion make a giant crater on the ground and kick up dust. Rain lying on the ground crying already knowing what up, she gets snatched and picked up by Pain and Suicide.

**Ravishing Pain: **What's wrong Rain, they fought well. Just look at it like this, they're men, all they talk about is how long they can last. These two didn't last long at all. They aren't worth tears.

**Angelic Suicide:** *Smirks and looks at Rain* Well if that doesn't work think about this. We are taking you to Oblivion Knight you will have to worry about him now not us.

Angelic Suicide and Ravishing Pain both vanishes off with Rain. A few hours later RyoZ wakes up. His body in pain, he slowly walks over to his sword and picks it up. He turns and noticed his brother RyoZ on the ground bleeding. He kneels down and picks him up; He slowly begins to walk him into the first aid room.

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Takes his cell phone out the cabinet* All right what's her number. *He searches for the number and finds it, he calls the number*. *His call drops* Gah! Stupid, MetroPCS phones. *He walks outside and calls again* Hello? Lust?

**AngelOfLust:** Yeah this is her, what you want this time RyoZ, I told you I am not giving you anymore of those peels you're going to get yourself. . *Gets cut off*

**Vampiric RyoZ: **I don't want any peels just shut up! I need you to heal my brother it's important he is dying fast please can you come over and heal him.

**AngelOfLust:** All right I will be there I am on my way right now! *Hangs up*

**Vampiric RyoZ: **All right *Hangs up also*

**Chapter 4**

**The day before the journey**

5 min later AngelOfLust a old friend of RyoZ comes and helps him take care of his brother. AngelOfLust was the person who thought that she was a demon that wanted to kill RyoZ along time ago causes she was brained washed by the order of chaos. She found happiness by becoming and training to be a healer.

**AngelOfLust**: There yea go he is fine now RyoZ he just need a few hours of sleep and rest to calm himself down then he should be completely healed.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *looks at her weakly* Well then thank you miss I owe you a lot.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks at Angel and presses his lips against hers kissing her gently* Thanks Angel you do did well. ^_^

**AngelOfLust:** *Kisses back* Well your welcome see yea around *Disappears*

**Gunslinger Ark**: Do you just kiss every cute girl that you see *Says while looking up -.-!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Laughs* Well I guess just sleep dude we leave tomorrow.

After AngelOfLust of was done healing the body of Gunslinger Ark they decide to get up and search for CelticRainWolf. They thought it was the best thing to do so their powers can go behind their limits. They thought the road and journey would help with there training. There quest to search for Shauna and amber knowing they have to take their time.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Brother can I ask you something? *Walking threw the forest*

**Gunslinger Ark**: What do you want?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Hey don't talk to me like that! I just want to know our age. Well your age cause I know I'm 21.

**Gunslinger Ark**: I am a year older then you are you punk now stop asking so many question and tell me why we are going on this journey and answer quick before I shoot you.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Well look big brother I'm taking you on this journey cause I thought you would like to become stronger.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well you thought right punk look RyoZ I know he left it to you so tell me where is it?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Huh? Where is what Ark I don't know what you're talking about?

**GunSlinger Ark**: You know what I'm talking about father left you the sword you know the sword of Jiujutsu that's how your moves are so swift am I right?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Smiles and pulls out the Namco katana* Oh you mean this yeah so guy said it was a gift that a man left me when I was a baby wow father gave me this katana?

**GunSlinger Ark**: Yes he did you needed something cause he was leaving you alone to live for yourself with a normal family and left me to train with a GunSlinger clan.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Wow a GunSlinger clan sounds cool learned any good moves with your guns.

**GunSlinger Ark**: * Looks down while walking * Yeah I did I learned and mastered all the moves in that clan then I killed them all with great ease even the master.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Wow but wasn't the leader a demon I mean we are humans I mean you're a human right?

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well no not after I killed the leader he was power but I out moved him he was defeated and as a gift he gave me the his soul as a demon I am able to move as fast and swift as a demon now.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: * Keeps walking * That's cool sorry you killed everyone you still haven't told me why you did it anyway.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Oh they used me to fight heavy battles risking my life to save them. Even the leader didn't want to fight. After they saw me defeat the demon that even the master couldn't defeat it was only a matter of time before they got rid of me. So I got rid of them first it didn't take a long time either. *Smirks at his brother*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Wow your lucky man I was in a great battle against a fighter/Vampire that was called Vampiric. He was a fast one but my move was so swift he couldn't catch them so I defeated him he bit my leg and transformed me into a vampire but a become a good use to me. My strength is good and my speed has also improved.

**GunSlinger Ark:** That sword has done you some good even in our fight I couldn't catch any moves that were hand to hand combat you've mastered that sword faster then father did I mean because you were a vampire and all but still you do well by it. An to think I was coming to fight you for it. I had my eyes on a special sword just like the Namco katana called the third eyed katana that can bring your defenses up and your speed.

**Chapter 5**

**Axel Raged Eki and the Third eyed sword**

After making it to there town of the Eki they decided to stay a day for rest sense RyoZ can only go out in the son once every other day. For the two killer tag team fighters Pain and Suicide decided to make a few days of fun and had permission from there master to stay with Rain at all times but have fun while coming two him. RyoZ and Ark make it to the town and decide to rest because of the light and RyoZ is no longer able to withstand it for that day. They find a Motel INN and sleeps there for the day.

**Angelic Suicide**: Hey amber what shall we do now that master said we can have some fun?

**Ravishing Pain**: I don't know maybe we can find some guy or head two the human world and hit a club.

**Angelic Suicide**: Yeah I think going to the human world is a good thing to do but remember Jin K is till the protector of earth with that Haruska guy.

**Ravishing Pain**: Yeah I know *Says with a slight smirk* what do you think *Looking at the random person*

**RajkiouRain**: I think that's a perfect Idea ladies it will keep my calm for the try outs that I have with our Master or your master and my master soon to be *chuckles a little*

**Ravishing Pain**: *chuckles as well*

**Angelic Suicide**: *chuckles as well*

Meanwhile back to RyoZ and Ark….

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Kicks RyoZ up* Hey kid get up now!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Stands up and looks at his brother picking up his sword* Hey stop kicking people that crap hurts.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Oh come on you telling me after all that you been though getting blown up by two chicks from the order and getting up all calm and crack to telling me that kicking you hurts. How pathetic kid.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Scratches his head and laughs a little* Well I guess I get what you mean but I didn't have the energy to say that it hurtled.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Shrugs* Good point I guess well we have to get walking.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Nods* Yeah I guess your right lets go.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *walks out side and looks how the Eki guards surround him* Wow seems we are in trouble brother.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *makes out with the fine nurse at the hotel*

**Fine nurse lady**: *makes out with Vampiric RyoZ*

**GunSlinger Ark:** .! Hey you little punk get out here and help *Extends his right arm punching one of the guards off him getting snatched by the other.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *looks at the shadow behind the curtains and shakes his head and looks back at the nurse* He always starts trouble with people.

**Fine nurse**: Mm'hmm *Kisses Vampiric RyoZ back*

**GunSlinger Ark**: I'm going to kill that little Casanova *Kicks the Second guard off him and spins extends his heel to the other guard's jaw both the guards hitting the floor* Damn here comes three more.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Yells* we have to go hurry up dude lets go!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Picks head out and looks at his brother and says* 30 more min dude this nurse is…*Cuts out the sentence seeing the three guards coming and the three guards on the ground* ok lets go *Runs like hell*

**GunSlinger Ark** *also runs like hell following his brother* Yelling your starting to get on my nerves.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Oh I didn't do anything man.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well come on RyoZ "Keeps running through the down to the next forest".

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Hey I'm right behind you don't worry! *Keeps running behind him*

Axel comes from out of know where, his right leg extended outwards, the heel crashing into the right side jaw of RyoZ. His face skids side ways across the ground, He lands back on the ground and looks towards the two brothers, he clenches his fist, Ark looks at his brother as he begins standing up, and darts towards Axel. He clenches his fist and sends it striking towards Axel's face, he snatches the fist and brings his arm up, he crouches down, his fist comes up crashing into Ark's stomach, his body falls to his knee, and his mouth opens and coughs out blood.

**AxelRagedEki: **What the hell are you doing here, Ark, you're not welcome here!

**Vampiric RyoZ: **We were just leaving you idiot! What the hell is your problem punching me like that? *Stands back up, and crack his knuckles* I am seriously about the beat the shit of you.

**AxelRagedEki: ***Narrows his eyes towards RyoZ* I have no reason to neither keep you here nor kill you. *looks towards Ark* but him, he has committed crimes that he must pay for by death, and since he has stepped into my village he must die, plain and simple.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Oh that's bullshit! I am not going to sit here why I watch you try and kill my brother got it!

**Gunslinger Ark:** RyoZ, he is right, his job is to kill me when he sees me. So I am going to fight him right here and now, and take him out. *Lifts his head and smirks* an I'm going to destroy you, and take what's really mine.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Sighs and nods his head* Fine, I will let you fight him, but anything happen to you or you die, I will destroy that man.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Nothing is going to happen I promise nothing.

**AxelRagedEki:** Hm. Fine you can fight me right now, I know you want my Third Eyed Kabuki and I wouldn't mine letting you have it. *Clenches his fists* Now lets begin, no holding back no bull shit *Snatches out the third eyed blade and builds his aura.*

Ark snatches out his gun and transforming it to lvl.2, he pushes his frame towards Axel, he slides in front of the man pulls the trigger, letting out a countless amount of bullets striking inside his stomach, Axel's body slides across the ground, blood flying from his mouth, he then teleports the bullets no longer hitting his stomach, he reappears to the side of Ark, quicker then a flash he extends his arm outwards holding the giant gun with one hand, he points it to the chest of Axel and pulls the trigger, the bullets letting of like an automatic gun once again given him countless shoots to the stomach. Axel's body flies backwards crashing into the ground skidding across the floor making a loud thud. Ark stops, and resting the giant gun on his shoulders and shakes his head. He walks over towards Axel and snatches the sword from his hand and places it on his back and grunts walking past him and walking out the village.

**Gunslinger Ark: **I can't believe you idiot you're not destine to use a blade that was ment for me and because of that you're laying there paralyzed wondering why you've just been beaten so easily *Looks at RyoZ* Lets go damnit I am sick of these fools.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Rushes off behind Ark and darts off* Alright then.

**AxelRagedEki: **Damn him, he was so strong I couldn't even see his bullets hitting my body.

**Chapter 6**

**Jin K Protector of Humans**

Mean while the three girls called Angelic Suicide, RajkiouRain, and Ravishing Pain leaves the club leaving behind a bunch of dead bodies the floor in the club now looking like a lake of Blood as they lick there claws and heads out standing right in front of Jin K.

**Angelic Suicide**: Well. Look who we have here the great Hero Jin K.

**Jin K**: Look you little sluts leave this side of the earth now before i kill you. *His eyes glaring at the three girls with anger*

**Ravishing Pain**: *Smirks* Look it here Suicide someone is getting mad cause we killed his beautiful human friends.

**RajkiouRain:** Awww. How sad *Giggles*

**Jin K:** Leave right now! *Balls his fist*

**Angelic Suicide**: Well Jin K you im sorry about those wonder people to show how sorry I am I'll be nice and Barrie them for you how's that *Her hands transforming into dark aura and lunging it into the air then coming down clashing with the club blowing it up*

**Jin K**: *Shocked while saying* No....no!!!! You little bitch!!!!

Jin K rushes towards her bringing up his right knee and crashing into her chin her body flying into the burning club lying there. Angelic Suicide then quickly stands up looking at him with anger, He keeps running pulling out his dagger and spinning the dagger with his finger tips then crashing it into the right arm of Suicide, she screams and pulls the dagger out, Jin K bringing up his right leg and extending it crashing his heel into her nose watching her body hit the ground again. Angelic Suicide slowly stands up breathing heavy looking at Rain and Pain. Jin K looking at them also and saying "You two sluts are next" walking towards Suicide again with a bright smile. Jin K forms a energy aura with the palm of his hands and pushes them both towards the chest of the girl. Appearing out of know where is the form of Oblivion Knight taking the two blasts and letting them crash into his armor but not leaving a scratch.

**Oblivion Knight**: Well look who it is, Jin K I thought you were dead so you have enough energy to stop my attack from the last time.

**Jin K**: Yeah I did the impact from the blast was held back, sense you thought I was so weak you didn't do a full force energy blast and I live on saved by some girl named Angel Of Lust.

**Oblivion Knight**: *Chuckles* Hmm. I wonder if I fix my mistake now.

**Jin K**: *looks shocked and balls his fists* Come...Come on I can should be able to take you your aura shouldn't be much stronger then mine with the training I've been though.

**Oblivion Knight**: *Laughs* All right then lets see.

Oblivion Knight's aura rises showing rapidly jolting past Jin K with amazing speed, eyes opens shockingly as he didn't see the man's body frame move pass him, he. Oblivion smirks and sends his fist crashing into his spinal cord, blood falling from his mouth.

**Jin K**: *Lays down blood flowing down his lips* No ways his punch does that much damage to me.

**Oblivion Knight**: Look at you, lying on the ground like a weakling off of one punch. *Laughing loud*

**Oblivion Knight**: Hey let me put you in on a secret, my fist are poison when i punch you you're body becomes paralyzed all over and sense I add more aura into my punch you wont be able to stand for hours *Bursts out in laughter*

**Jin K**: One day.... *Winces* One day someone is going to take you down and when that day comes just count on it that I will be there Oblivion you aren't the strongest and someone will prove that one day.

Oblivion narrows his eyes towards Jin K, he extends his hand down towards him, he forms a massive amount of aura into his hand, the aura transforming into fire "Until that day comes my old friend, burn" he sends the blast inside his body, Jin K screaming out in pain. Oblivion walks pass Angelic Suicide and Pain also Rain and jumps into the dark portal that leads back into Padded cells.

**Oblivion Knight**: *Fades and walks into the darkness teleporting while saying* I expect you girls back at once understood.

Angelic Suicide looks at the boss with Ravishing Pain and RajkiouRain behind her all three of the ladies bowing to their master as he vanishes away from their sight the ladies walking into the forest.

Meanwhile back to RyoZ and Ark.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Well we are heading to CelticRainWolf old place she was the princess of the clan.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Oh yeah what happen?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Im not sure once there was an order to kill her she let herself out the Celtic Town so that there village didn't get destroyed there queen RedRain is one of the most powerful wolves of the village next to her husband CelticMalchior who is the king of this great town.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Wow this town seems like it's going to be stronger then the Eki's town sure we can handle it.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: What do you mean? *Looks at Ark confused*

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well sense I killed the entire GunSlinger village they have no choice but to kill me otherwise there will be war for that town dishonoring the clan code.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Damn it! Thanks to you we have an army of wolves to deal with.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Smiles* Yeah sounds fun doesn't it *walks in front of RyoZ*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Yeah fun *Shrugs*.

**Chapter 7**

**Mother and Daughter emotional brawl**

Angelic Suicide, Ravishing Pain, RajkiouRain steps into the town of CelticRedRain and Celtic Malchior an smirks while seeing all the Wolves bare the fangs at the three girls and RajkiouRain looks at all the wolves and transforms into her wolven form, All the wolves looks at RajkiouRain and bows slowly towards her as the queen walks and steps in front of RajkiouRain.

**CelticRedRain**: So you have returned of RajkiouRain?

**RajkiouRain**: For the moment stepmother we wish to go past.

**CelticRedRain**: Oh leaving so soon.

**RajkiouRain**: Well im not the wolf you though I was before.

**CelticRedRain**: I know you work for the order now I hear a lot of things when someone tries crossing my woods.

**RajkiouRain**: So what do you plan on doing about it mother?

**CelticRedRain**: *Tilts her head* Is that a challenge my dear daughter?

**RajkiouRain**: *Begins walking past her mother* No my step daughter that's a warning.

RedRain bares her fangs and snatching the body of Rajkiou with her claws and throwing her into the air lunging up there with her wolven speed and stepping on her stomach while in the air bring more impact into the fall. Rajkiou gets up and bleeds from her mouth and looks at her two new sisters. "This will only take a second" Pain closes her eyes "Take your time" Rajkiou rushes towards her mother, lifting up her right hand and extending her claws slashing her right arm, blood slides down her paws and she hits a front flip and turns around looking at her mother, She stands back up and lunges into the air extending both claws and heading down towards her daughter, Rajkiou looks at her mother lunging into the air pushing her mother's claws aside and extending her claws into her lower spine her eyes widing and hitting the ground lying there.

**Angelic Suicide**: Well time for us to go, so finish her off and get the stepping Rain.

RajkiouRain extends her hands towards her mother's head and getting ready to snap, the wolve's clan leader CelticMalchior stands on the building rain purring down as he says a loud thunder appearing "You kill her and you three die with great pain" Suicide looks up with no expressions "Well it seems this guy does have some powerful aura inside him" Looks at Rajkiou and shakes her head "Don't do it lets just go while we still have a time on our hands".

The three girls appearing out the town heading into the forest mean while GunSlinger Ark and Vampiric RyoZ head inside the town only to see that the queen of all wolves lays there in a puddle of blood and water from the rain as the king of wolves watches them enter.

**Celtic Malchior**: I have been waiting for you two Ark and RyoZ.

GunSlinger Ark and Vampiric RyoZ runs over to RedRain and picks her up and closes there eyes placing some of the healing aura from the third eyed sword and the Namco katana into the body of the queen. RedRain wakes up in her half wolven form and lunges aside the king looking down at the two.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Looks up at them rain shooting down on there face* Well i know why you are out here so lets stop stalling please.

**Celtic Malchior**: *Smirking a little* Well I suppose you are ready to die *Hears RyoZ yell*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Wait a second my brother has had all the fun here I haven't fought anyone accept his weak ass can I please be the one here to have a fight to the death here...please *Smiles brightly*

**CelticRedRain**: RyoZ I am disappointed in you letting Rain obtain demonic aura like that and becoming a member of the order of chaos I mean *Cries* you promise me that you would take care of her with your life and now she has become so evil she almost killed me.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks shocked* Wait Rain is really evil? No that can't be, I mean she couldn't be that evil right? I mean why would she want to work for the person who is looking to slaughter her? This is all just so wrong here *fall to his knees both his hands on the ground while he looks down* this isn't right she wasn't suppose to turn on us *His aura blowing up out of control*

**GunSlinger Ark**: Hey bro calm down we don't want anything bad to happen to her I understand about your pain just try and deal with it I mean come on it's not like she cant come back we just have to talk to her you know?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Opens his eyes and nods his head sniffling a little* yeah, I guess you're right Ark. *Stands up*

**CelticRedRain**: Well it's time for both of you to pay RyoZ for what you did to my daughter *looking at RyoZ but turns to Ark* An Ark for destroying the GunSlinger Village.

Vampiric RyoZ and GunSlinger Ark both slides towards each other and stand and in a back to back formation grinning looking at RedRain and Celtic Malchior.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Ark back of this fight I will fight both of them.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Are you stupid, their energy are more powerful then Axel himself and your talking about fighting both of them No way im in this match.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Fine then fight them * Walks to the side and watches his brother*If you fail to beat them im in got it.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Grins* Fine then I'll take them alone with the third eyed sword *Pulls out his katana*

GunSlinger Ark rushes at CelticRedRain and Celtic Malchior holding his third eyed sword and his desert eagle and shooting the handgun at Celtic Malchior without really aiming and jumping towards RedRain swinging his third eyed sword at the right arm of RedRain. Celtic Malchior Backs away with his wolven speed dodging the bullets shot by Ark then twisting his body extending his right leg towards Ark's back while RedRain ducking with her wolven speed plus pushing her head back up into the ribs of Ark both Malchior and RedRain connect both attacks Red Rain's head crashing into his ribs and Malchior's leg crashing it into her back Ark feeling both a head and a leg crash into his body hearing Ark groan and throw up blood RedRain and Malchior backing up as Ark crashes face first into the ground blood dripping from his lips.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks down at his brother smirking* Using all the aura and cant even hit them, Want to let me have a try fighting these wolves they seem to much for a GunSlinger *Chuckles*

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Still bleeding from his mouth and getting up slow while stumbling when about to stand* Oh. Shut...up brother I have this I can promise you that.

**Chapter 8**

**King And Queen's ultra technique**

CelticRedRain throws a Dagger while lunging into the air and watching her husband and king who is called Celtic Malchior run towards GunSlinger Ark his body also lunging into the air extending his claws towards the back shoulder blade of Ark with extreme speed. RyoZ looks at the two and swiftly lunges into the air catching the dagger and turning his body while swinging his right leg and crashing it into the jaw of Celtic Malchior his body crashing into the ground as he bares his fangs and growls in pain. RyoZ stands up after both reflections and looks at his brother "Sorry I had to but in on that one his back was turned and he wasn't paying attention to the right".

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Kicks a rock and holds his gut saying while wincing in pain* Fine! You think you're soooo cool.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Shrugs with a smile on his face* what? All I did was help.

**GunSlinger Ark:** Yeah right! Just fight you punk *Leans against the wall wincing in pain still*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Thank you brother *Looks at Both CelticRedRain and Celtic Malchior* Well are you two ready cause im going to defeat you going all out *Bursts his aura out of control and surrounds his body with the dark mid night blue aura*

**CelticRedRain**: *Goes into her Aura stage and starts glowing a Dark red aura* Alright im ready when you are.

**Celtic Malchior**: Alright i am also ready when you are *Bursts out into his aura stage glowing a dark red aura*

`Vampiric RyoZ vanishes into thin air, CelticRedRain and Malchior also vanishes into thin, hearing loud crashes in the air as the three fighters disappears moving so fast when they battle not even GunSlinger Ark can see them in his normal form CelticRedRain heading towards RyoZ extending her claws towards his torso also seeing Celtic Malchior extends his claws towards the neck of RyoZ, Vampiric RyoZ looking at both of them and extending both hands and catching both arms of the two fighters throwing CelticRedRain and Celtic Malchior together there bodies clashing together Ark flinching not seeing the moment of the fighters both feeling and hearing the crash as the bodies of CelticRedRain and Malchior come down crashing into one of the building in the Wolven Village. Both the bodies lying there for a second getting up slower then before as Vampiric RyoZ lands to the ground on both feet smirking.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Smirks* so are you guys giving up yet.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Looks shocked* I couldn't even see that and I can also sense that he hasn't even begun to use his true power. It's not doubt that my brother has become stronger then I ever expected, But how can someone have so much strength inside his body I mean with all the aura how can anyone hold it back.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Sighs and closes his eyes and looks down* Well then *Open his eyes and tilts his head up a little* How about we finish the fight huh RedRain and Malchior.

RedRain and Malchior stands up breathing heavy while opening there eyes tying to keep there balance while both of them lung into the air and starts moving faster again, Vampiric RyoZ looks at them calmly and jumps straight up into the air hearing giant clash from punches from the three fighters Vampiric RyoZ pulls out two kunais holding one and each hand and turning around extending one into the gut of Celtic Malchior then RyoZ turns around and jumping into the air twisting his body landing on the ground Ark seeing a quick glance of his brother as he disappears quickly and lunging into the air again pushing the kunai into the queen CelticRedRain's rib and kicking her back into the ground hearing both RedRain and Malchior growling in great pain.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Lands looking at the falling king and queen sighing a little* Why don't you guys just fuse and get it over with cause this holding back isn't enough to kill me I mean Im not even fighting my best and you guys are getting stomped so fuse your aura and come at me with all you got alright.

**CelticRedRain**: *Stands up bleeding a little from her lip has she breaths very heavy barely able to speak* Alright you want are best, you want to see the true power of the king and queen fine.*Aura crashing out her body as rain begins purring down from the sky lighting and thunder appearing everywhere*.

**Celtic Malchior**: *Bursts out into dark aura his body getting bigger and closing into the queens as there body begins to unite* Chaos Wolven Fusion!!!!!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Tilts his head smirking a little while sliding into his stance and balling his fists with know expression on his face starting to glow a darkness mid night blue again* So lets see what you got i just brought up my aura level about 6x it's normal strength so i think that should be enough to take you.

Mean while as the fighter RyoZ takes on the amazing strength of the wolven fusion the three girls place there heart on the last town of there past before entering three towns of the order of Chaos the girls Angelic Suicide, Ravishing Pain and RajkiouRain walks through the last town looking around.

**RajkiouRain:** Wow the town of chaotic Angel I never thought that I'd get this far to the villages without...

**Angelic Suicide**: Without what? Dying? you got that right we'd killed you before you got to Eki's village sorry to say.

**Ravishing Pain**: Both of you shut your mouths and lets just head towards the chaos villages all right?

Ace Eki throws a windmill shuriken out of know where watching it head through the forest's trees and right towards the tree girls with extreme speed and without a sound in an assassination attempt the windmill Shuriken near the three girl's spinal cord.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Hears a whistling sound* Hmmmm.

Angelic Suicide turns hear body quickly pressing her fist into the windmill shuriken placing a great amount of aura inside her fist while crashing her fist into the shuriken and shattering it everywhere backing up and looking down while smirking.

**Ravishing Pain**: *Turns around and looks around* what the hell was that?

**Angelic Suicide**: *Smirks while looking deep into the forest* It's the best assassin in the whole entire forest.

**Ravishing Pain**: *Grins* you mean Ace Eki Aka Ace Assassin.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Chuckles and Nods* Mm'hmm now he is stronger then even Jin K so we have to bring our powers way up if we are going to get out this assassination attempt and we all have to fight so get ready.

**Ravishing Pain**: *Bursts out into a total Aura explosion smirking* Wow I haven't used this much aura power in a while.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Flaxes her claws and smirks her aura exploding out her body and surround her* Well same for me. He isn't even attempting to run so now you turn Rain.

**RajkiouRain**: *Closes her eyes and balls her fists veins popping out of both arms as her aura explodes* All right I'm ready as well.

Ace Eki jumps out of the forest and pulls out three kunais and throwing the kunais at the three girls watching as all three of the kunais heads towards the gut of the ladies, Angelic Suicide throws a aura energy wave and melts all three of the kunais as Ace Eki lands on the ground glaring at all three ladies with his mask on and his air blowing in the cool breeze.

**Ace Eki**: So I hear someone is looking to kill you chicks.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Smirks and tilts her head* Well I cant help but say I don't know what you are talking about.

**Ace Eki**: *Walks a little and stops looking at her side ways* Do you know that my father Axel was killed by Two fighters named RyoZ and Ark.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Looks shocked then looks down smirking* Are you kidding me i killed them back at there home.

**Ace Eki**: Shut up, you didn't kill them they are still alive and there looking to take her back *Points at RajkiouRain*

**RajkiouRain**: *looks shocked* they are?

**Ace Eki**: *Nods* Yes they're, I have been following them the hole way here right now RyoZ is fighting the two wolves.

**Angelic Suicide**: Well then it seems I have to deal with those brats again I suppose.

**Ace Eki**: Well I have decided to kill you.

**RajkiouRain**: Well then all right we can all take you out.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Laughs* you can't take me. Also with these two girls at once you have no chance in hell.

**Ace Eki**: *Smirks and balls his fists into a stance* I can surely try.

**Chapter 9**

**The Eki's last Hope**

Ace Eki Vanishes and land behind Angelic Suicide twisting his body while pulling out a kunai looking to slice the throat of Angelic Suicide, Ravishing Pain extends her right leg watching her heel heading towards his ribs, Ace Eki turns his attentions on Ravishing Pain and pushes his right leg into the leg of Ravishing Pain pushing her heel aside reflecting her kick, RajkiouRain coming behind the form of Ace Eki extending her claws and heading them towards Ace's Back, Ace senses RajkiouRain hitting a back flip into the air watching her claws move right under him and crash into the ground slightly getting stuck and pulling them out not able to slash the throat of Angelic Suicide do to all the dodging.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Well then we have to get our fight onto the road.

**UltraCelticWolf**: All right then lets go.

Vampiric RyoZ dashes towards UltraCelticWolf pushing his right knee into the air aiming the knee at his and her chin, UltraCelticWolf backs up and smirks at Vampiric RyoZ extending his and her right arm with ease and throwing him into a nearby tree watching Vampiric RyoZ crash into the ground throwing up blood as he pushing himself up again.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Wipes the blood from his lips* Wow they're strong as a fusion but I didn't think they would become this strong.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Then why not use the Namco Katana and take them out with ease. *Holding his waist wincing in pain*

_Vampiric RyoZ_: Shut up i need to focus on my aura. *He stands up again and slides back into his stance*

UltraCelticWolf vanishes into thin air reappearing behind Vampiric RyoZ his an her paw on his spine and growling loudly and forming a aura blast behind him, Vampiric RyoZ looks shocked not able to believe there speed, UltraCelticWolf crashes the aura blast into the lower spinal cord RyoZ his body crashing into the nearby house in the Wolven village hearing RyoZ groan in pain.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Gets up throwing up blood and standing again* Damn it! These guys in their fusion state are almost impossible to read.

**UltraCelticWolf**: *Chuckles saliva dripping from his and her mouth* Are you ready to die.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Closes his eyes* I didn't want to show it so soon but it seems I too *Grabs hold his katana*

UltraCelticWolf jolts towards the form of Vampiric RyoZ glowing aura surrounding the wolf's body watching there body come down striking the entire body of RyoZ, Vampiric RyoZ screams pulling out his katana and bursts out in aura watching the aura around him transform into a dragon as RyoZ swings the katana forwards crashing the katana into the gut of the wolf the blade sticking there for a second then exploding the head of the UltraCelticWolf, RyoZ screaming "Great Inner decapitation aura blast attack!!!!!!!" the body of the king and queen separating while on the ground passed out, RyoZ walking over there standing over there bodies.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Breathing heavy while falling to one knee holding the katana downwards to the ground holding him up* That...Blast ...All I had I mean *Stands up* I didn't think I had enough energy to pull that off.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Wow that was amazing *Looks shocked*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Yeah what's really amazing is that there energy isn't gone and that they're still alive I didn't think I could control it like that but i suppose i did *Looks to the end of the village* Come on we have to head to the next village.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Nods* Yea lets go *Heads towards the end of the village*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks at his brother Ark and smirks and heads out the village behind him* Well next village the

After the giant fight with the Wolves village they decides to head to the next village which is the village of the Chaotic Angels which is one of the most dangerous Angels in the entire planet.

**Angelic Suicide**: *Smirks* Well Ace what's taken so long its all three if us against you I can see why you are scared.

**Ace Eki**: You're right. There as the other two characters GunSlinger Ark and Vampiric RyoZ heads towards the next town, which is the same town that the assassin as killed.

Ace Eki vanishes and reappears in front of Angelic Suicide kneeling down spinning his body and extending his right leg looking to sweep the legs of Angelic Suicide while swiftly pulling out a small shuriken and throwing the shuriken at the girl RajkiouRain aiming the shuriken at the girls right leg then forming a aura ball and extending his right arm throwing the aura blasts at Ravishing Pain's stomach. Angelic Suicide jumps into the air flipping into the air and landing on a house in the village watching the flying shuriken crash into the right leg of RajkiouRain she drop to the her knee and growls in pain and the aura blast getting smacked aside by Ravishing Pain placing all her aura into her hand to deflect the blast.

**Ace Eki**: *Smirks* Well I can see the speed in you ladies but I can see one of you aren't that fast.

**RajkiouRain**: *Moans in pain while taking out the shuriken* Damn it that hurt!

**Ravishing Pain**: lets just kill him and get it don't with *Brings her aura to the limits*.

**Angelic Suicide**: All right but I was having fun *Brings her aura to the limit*.

**Ace Eki**: Oh know! There power is incredible.

AngelicSuicide lunges into the air spinning her body a beautiful light appearing around her body and smirking at Ace Eki while placing both her hands together looking down at him all the aura going to her hands as she screams *Chaos orb Haaa! *RavishingPain rushes towards the form of Ace Eki holding him down and smirking while chanting the spell. *Cage of dark chaos* watching the orb surround the body of Ace Eki saying to him with a whisper in his ear before vanishing. "As soon as the wave connects to the cage it causes a black destroyer made by the Ultra team". AngelicSuicide watches as the wave crashes into the cage made by her sister RavishingPain watching her sister disappear and leaving the form of Ace Eki alone making a giant black explosion watching the body of Ace Eki drop to the floor. RavishingPain looks at the body of Ace Eki the ground covered in blood as he walks away shaking his head and laughing while saying to her sister " Well I guess that was fun I mean it was a blast taking down the great assassin now lets go". Ace Eki lays there on the ground body motionless as his breathing starting to fade.

AngelicSuicide watches as the wave crashes into the cage made by her sister RavishingPain watching her sister disappear and leaving the form of Vampiric RyoZ alone making a giant black explosion watching the body of Vampiric RyoZ drop to the floor. RavishingPain looks at the body of Vampiric RyoZ the ground covered in blood as he walks away shaking his head and laughing while saying to her sister " Grab CelticRainWolf and lets go before the master gets annoyed with us". Vampiric RyoZ lays there on the ground body motionless as his breathing starting to fade.

**RajkiouRain**: Wow I will never get tired of seeing that Ultra blast attack *Eyes brightens up*

**Ravishing Pain:** I guess lets just get going all right.

**Angelic Suicide:** Well Pain is right; Lets get going before master Oblivion kills us.

Well after the three ladies Angelic Suicide, Ravishing Pain and RajkiouRain killed the great assassin called Ace Eki the set the way to the side of the 3 villages of the Order Of Chaos not knowing what waits them when they get

**Chapter 10**

**Final Stage against the Angels**

**GunSlinger Ark**: Who is that person right there laying down *Runs towards the body* Its bleeding.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Oh man doesn't that look like the son of Axel ...It is the famous Assassin Ace Eki, but how I heard this guy was killing people without a trace who could have been able to kill him?

**GunSlinger Ark:** No way those marks he fought against Angelic Suicide and that Ravishing Pain girl the two chicks from the Order of Chaos no wonder he was killed *Knees down and picks him up*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Slamming his katana into the earth leaving a giant hole and placing Ace's body inside there and barring him* Im Sorry about what happen to you Ace I hope you have a better time in the after life.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well we have to get going before....

**Ryo Chaotic**: *Smirks* you mean before we get here.

**Orphan Katashi**:*Smirks* Well look at the two Killers one killed the leader of the wolves and one killed the leader of the GunSlinger Clan and the Eki Clan.

**Flaca Mitlka**: Well then I guess it's time we finally take care of the trash huh? *Chuckles*

**Mayli Kathin**: I Suppose the time has come then we kill them now.

**Manie Chaotic**: Time to let them pay for their wrong goings.

**KaiTen**: I suppose the time as come for us to show why we are the deadliest clan in this side of the forest.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Bares his fangs thinking in his mind* "Damn these guys are all so damn powerful it's not even funny we are going to have to go all out if we even want to last in this fight let alone win.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Also baring his teeth thinking* Man this is the time I have to bring out the true strength of the Third eyed sword i mean this is the biggest fight if we win this one the aura we take from them will be amazing.

**Ryo Chaotic**: Well then Ark and RyoZ are you ready to take on the Chaotic Angel Assassins!

Ryo Chaotic lunges into the air and spreads his wings and brings up his aura and watches as Orphan Katashi jumps into the air and spreads his wings the Flaca Mitlka lunges into the air and spreads his wings his right arm glowing and Mayli Kathin lunges into the air and spreads her wings her aura blowing out of control Manie Chaotic spreads his wings looking down at RyoZ as KaiTen lunges into the air and pulls out the Devil's katana and glows a are hell red as GunSlinger Ark pulls out the third eyed sword and his desert eagle and then watching Vampiric RyoZ pull out the namco katana his aura flowing out of control.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *looks at his brother while stancing* Hey look these guys are to strong to just hold back we have to start at a very high level so that we can withstand there punches so don't try anything stupid alright.

**GunSlinger Ark**: I already sensed there aura so yes i know not to do anything stupid and yes I am ready to fight these guys *Balls his fist his eyes glowing while bursting out with unimaginable aura*

Orphan Katashi rushes towards Vampiric RyoZ vanishing behind him and extending his fist into the spinal cord of RyoZ his body falling front wards crashing into the ground sliding across the floor making a sort of thud sound As Mayli Kathin and Flaca Mitlka both head towards GunSlinger Ark and throws the fist towards his jaws one to the left one to the right both there fist connecting and cracking the Jaw of Ark his body dropping to his knees and bleeding a lot from his both as he tries standing again along with RyoZ also having trouble standing.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Gets up slowly spiting blood from his lips* Damn it! These Angels are fucking powerful.

**Ryo Chaotic**: Awww...RyoZ such bad talking watch that mouth before i do.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Stumbles at stands up completely* Oh yeah come and make you low life Angel fag.

**Ryo Chaotic**: *Glares and bares his teeth*

Ryo Chaotic Jolts towards Vampiric RyoZ Stepping in front of him before he can even blink smirking while staring into his eyes, Vampiric RyoZ bares his fangs and lifts his right arm into the air and sends his fist towards Ryo Chaotic jaw, Ryo Chaotic chuckles and opens his palm placing it in front of him and catching RyoZ's right fist and lifting him into the air and throwing him with full force and watching RyoZ head towards a nearby tree, RyoZ groans in pain and pushes his hands against the ground hitting a back flip and catching himself before he hits the tree smirking at RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Nice try I am not going out that easy.

Ryo Chaotic: Yeah i know but your brother in the other hand is going through some trouble *Chuckles*

Flaca Mitlka rushes towards the form of GunSlinger Ark sliding to the right side twisting his body and smashing his right heel into the jaw of Ark his body striking into the air then out of know where Mayli Kathin appears forming a aura wave and extending the blast towards the back of Ark as he flies towards her the wave pushing him away from Mayli his body crashing into the ground as Orphan Katashi comes down crashing his right and left heel into the spine of Ark hearing out groan and blood shooting from his mouth and going all over the floor.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Spits out blood getting up and barley standing while breathing heavy swinging the third eyed sword and watching Aura appear around his body again* Im not giving up.

GunSlinger Ark lunges into the air coming back down vanishing while landing on the ground Flaca Mitlka looks shocked as Ark reappears behind him pulling out his desert eagle and pulling the trigger, Orphan Katashi dashing trying the catch the bullet with amazing speed watching a shuriken crash into his wings and push him away before he gets the bullet the form of Flaca Mitlka feeling the bullet crash into his back and hitting the ground and standing up again glaring at Ark.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Looks back at Flaca breathing heavy* Well I guess you're the slowest i suppose.

KaiTen: How pathetic these two fighters are nothing and Flaca and Orphan seems to have trouble with the Ark guy *Smirks looking at RyoZ and Ryo* An these two seem even, but Ryo is holding back a great amount of Aura and if i am correct RyoZ is as well.

Ryo Chaotic spreads his wings and laughing while lunging into the air and looking down at RyoZ placing both hands into the air forming a giant aura ball so heavy his body starting to fall he pulls his energy wave up and brings his right arm down and watches as the aura ball comes down towards the form of RyoZ, Ryo smirking as it's about to hit him, RyoZ smirks at the ball coming down closing his eyes and swiftly pulling out the namco katana and swinging upwards and slicing the aura ball in half watching it part and explodes as Vampiric RyoZ smirk up at Ryo Chaotic.

**Ryo Chaotic:** *Has veins coming out his head while yelling* So you think you have what it takes to kill this clan just because this aura you have has deflected my Chaotic Wave Blast don't make me laugh RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks up at Ryo Chaotic* I don't understand you man, You think you're the best clan around yet you're getting ran and stomped on by the Order Of Chaos.

**Ryo Chaotic:** *Chuckles* I don't care about anyone i can careless about The Order Of Chaos to me they're nothing but some fighters being trained by Lord Oblivion Knight he is the Order Of Chaos and he is the strongest in this part of the villages.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **No! My brother and me are going to take down Oblivion Knight and the Order Of Chaos these guys are nothing when we get done with them.

**Ryo Chaotic:** Oh yea right you and Ark can't even take on us what makes you think you and Ark have a chance against Lord Oblivion Knight.

**Jin K:** Cause I'm here to help these guys.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** No way thats Jin K the legendary fighter who was exiled from the Order Of Chaos I cant believe this *Looks Shocked*.

**Hidden Aaron**: I'm also here to take them down.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Aaron the leader of the Order Of Assassins they were killed off by Order Of Chaos what happen?

**Hidden Aaron:** I lost my right arm and it sacrificed my village to the gods and return the gave me the right arm of the Demon of fire art so now I come to take down the Order Of Chaos

Ryo Chaotic Stands with his arms folded looking at the fighters hearing Orphan Katashi and Flaca Mitlka land to his right side with his arms folded then hearing Mayli Kathin and Manie Chaotic land on his left side with there arms folded over the chests while looking at the fighters and KaiTen smirking down at the fighters from a distance.

**Ryo Chaotic:** So it seems there is a War Against The Order huh? Very well then we have a tournament then how about that? Well all fight one by one each day the person who clan stays intact will succeed to fight the Order Of Chaos, *Shrugs* Not two corny how about we just fight until the other person's clan is dead.

Ryo Chaotic dashes down wards towards the form of Vampiric RyoZ and extending his right arm towards his nose, Jin K lunging into the air spinning off his right heel and crashing his heel into Ryo's jaw his body falling and crashing into a house leaving lots of dust smoke in the air As Orphan Katashi appears behind Jin K and extends his right arm towards the spinal region of Jin K crashing his fist into it and sending Jin K into a tree hearing a giant thud. Vampiric RyoZ pulls out a Shuriken and throws it at the form of Flaca Mitlka's neck and watching it crash into it with so much force that the head of Flaca Mitlka hands off a little and hits the floor head, Mayli Kathin appears behind Vampiric RyoZ and smirks while looking at the back of his head and touching him slightly whispering "It's over" after RyoZ hears this his eyes open in shock as a Windmill shuriken appears from Hidden Aaron slicing the body of Mayli Kathin in half, Ryo Chaotic landing behind Jin K and snapping his neck watching his body crash into the ground and laying there motionless, RyoZ looking at Jin K then extending his right arm balling his fist crashing his fist into the jaw of Ryo with anger watching his body crash into the ground again, GunSlinger Ark placing the third eyed Sword away and flipping into the air and pulling put his 9 millimeter and his desert eagle starting to shot everywhere and the bullets hitting a wire letting down at giant bell and crashing onto the top of Manie's head watching his body lay there motionless as blood appears everywhere.

**Ryo Chaotic:** *Looks shocked and can't believe his eyes* No, Manie!!!!

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Points his gun at Ryo Chaotic and Orphan Katashi*

**Chapter 11**

**Final answer through the gate**

Ryo Chaotic glares at his foe GunSlinger Ark and forms a giant aura blast the size of a stadium, GunSlinger Ark and Vampiric RyoZ and Hidden Aaron "So much anger filled with sorrows" watching the aura blast strike towards GunSlinger Ark with great and amazing speed, Hidden Aaron looking shocked and throwing GunSlinger Ark out the way and watching the aura blast swallow Hidden Aaron hole and so to how much aura Ryo Chaotic used his body passes out onto the ground. Vampiric RyoZ looks down at the falling Angel called Ryo Chaotic and pulls out his namco katana and holds it into the air. Orphan Katashi yelling.

**Orphan Katashi**: No don't do it you win, you guys took his brother let him be.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Places his aura down to normal and putting the Namco Katana away* whatever *He walks towards the exit of the village*.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Starts walking tiredly while holding his waist* Well then i guess we got past and I feel that the aura from Hidden Assassin and Jin K is in our bodies along with Mayli Kathin, Flaca Mitlka and...Manie Chaotic.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Yeah I know but he has to get going there are three more villages and all three of those villages belong to the Order Of Chaos.

**KaiTen**: *Jumps from the sky and lands in front of Vampiric RyoZ* we need to fight you and me.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Glares at KaiTen* Move...I don't have time for this.

**KaiTen**: *Walks past Vampiric RyoZ* If by some "Luck" you defeat the order of chaos I will find you and kill you, right now I can kill you in less then 3 minutes 10 if you show your true strength but you wont show anyone but Oblivion Knight right? *Smirks looks back a little*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks shocked then glares at the path way to the villages of the Order and keeps walking* whatever we will fight when i come back.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Looks confused and begins walking with his brother*

**KaiTen**: *Walks towards Orphan Katashi and says* Take the fool and place him into the healing house.

**Orphan Katashi**: *Nods and picks up Ryo Chaotic* Yes sir!

After that intense war between the Chaotic Assassins and the four warriors a lot of bodies lays on the earth as the they will always do if it comes to the order of Chaos now that Vampiric RyoZ and GunSlinger Ark has past the final village in that side there new journey lays ahead having three more villages left before they can get to the Castle of the Order Of Chaos to face of against the great Oblivion Knight and take back CelticRainWolf or as she is called now RajkiouRain. Speaking of the girls there journey is nearly done having taken foot into there new village of the Vampires the head of the Vampires is known as VampiricMative of the high ranked Order Of Chaos the plan on resting and continuing there journey first thing in the morning.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Well brother i suppose we are going to the town of you kind.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Don't say my kind.

**GunSlinger Ark**: But they are right?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: No I have the soul of a special Vampire I am not a Vampire I have a strength of a Vampire remember that and don't say that is my place again.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Wow, You really are emotional about that kind of stuff are you.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Just shut up all right.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Thinks and stops* you didn't want to be a Vampire huh RyoZ?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Stops and looks down*...

**GunSlinger Ark**: RyoZ! Answer me.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Says with a low tone and looking down* No I didn't even when I fight I only use my Vampiric Strength when I feel its my only chance I hate using it.

**GunSlinger Ark**: Wow, I thought you liked being a Vampire.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: I only let you believe that because you were in such a happy mood when you said you were a half demon I thought I should be more like you so I faked it.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Keeps walking and walks past RyoZ* Man doesn't worry about it. Once we beat Oblivion Knight we wont have to use that Vampiric Aura anymore.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Starts walking again* Yeah maybe you're right.

Well as the two fighters make there way towards the town of Dragons where they are being watched by some of Blood Dragon's best men. If you don't know Blood Dragon he is the 4th ranked fighter that is with the Order Of Chaos his last chance to prove that he should be above his best friend/ Rival Vincent Vega who is the leader of the Vampire Village were the two fighters will go if they can live to fight another day after the fight with Blood Dragon.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Looks around* Well this is the town of Blood Dragon huh?

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Yes this is the town. *Looks around also*

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Blacks out and hits the floor*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: It seems that Ark his used too much Aura energy, an he seems to have a whom. *Picks up Ark* There seems to be a hotel that is far away from the throne of Blood Dragon we might have a Day before he notices that we are here.

Vampiric RyoZ holding his brother on his shoulder while walking towards the hotel and ordering himself a room, placing his brother onto the bed and pushing both his hands together and watching aura gather though his hands and begins to the chest of his broth Ark healing his body and letting him get some rest.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks out the hotel window* Well I guess im not going to have time to rest I have to assure my brother's safety if we both sleep then we both die.

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Snoring in his sleep*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Sleep well brother, tomorrow the fight may be up to you.

**Blood Dragon**: *Sits all relaxed like on his throne* Well it seems like my assassin says there in a hotel, An RyoZ is keeping watch instead of sleeping and resting his aura, so it seems we might have a easy match tomorrow after all *chuckles*

**Dark Dragoness**: Master shall we go and ambush them first thing in the morning *Bowing to Blood Dragon*

**Blood Dragon**: No, We will wait until my command I want to be the one who takes down these so-called turf killers. *Smirks*

**Dark Dragoness**: Yes, master *Gets up and walks off*

**Chapter 12**

**The Assassination Mid-Night Fight**

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Folds his arms and thinks closing his eyes* I wonder why Rain would do such a thing as to Join the order what would Oblivion Knight want with Rain?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks shocked* Unless he is trying to learn how to master my fighting style he always wonders why my attacks were so swift and I thought Rain almost everything i know.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks down* This can't be we are in so much trouble if he learns my style of fighting it took me all my life to create my own style and she give it away like that.

**Hidden Assassin**: So you figured it out huh?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Huh? Who are you?

**Hidden Assassin**: I have no name I'm just an Assassin who works of Vincent Vega

**Vampiric RyoZ**: From the Vampire Village? But what are you doing here?

**Hidden Assassin**: Well master Vega knew there was a chance that Blood Dragon may defeat you. So he sent me down here to kill you here and now.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Looks at his brother quickly and glares at Hidden Assassin* Well I guess this is it. You and me one on one meet me outside in the front we fight on the field.

**Hidden Assassin**: Very well then I will allow you to by time for your brother's rest but after I'm done with you I promise to kill your brother with slow ease.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Looks down thinking* Damn this guy is not joking around with his power I mean he doesn't even seem like a push over he is dangerous I have to give this all I have I don't have a lot of aura left so I must use it well.

Both Vampiric RyoZ and Hidden Assassin both enter into the battle field RyoZ looking at Hidden Assassin with tired eyes and breathing a little heavy as he slides himself into a stance Hidden Assassin smirking at RyoZ and nodding his head and bowing a little while sliding into his stance, his hands inside his cloak reaching for a dagger and spinning it on his finger tips.

**Hidden Assassin**: Well this is going to be fun I mean you two destroyed ever village leader in the eastern parts of the forest and now you are going against the top fighters in the western parts of the village.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Baring his fangs thinking in his head* "Damn it this guy isn't joking we have been though a lot and for me to fail now isn't something i want to think of right now so screw it" *Transforms into his Vampiric form*

**Hidden Assassin**: *Looks a little shocked tilting his head to the side* Wow so this is the real RyoZ huh?

Vampiric RyoZ growling wildly as his eyes are now dark red and his nails transforming into claws his teeth into fangs lunging into the air and vanishing reappearing behind Hidden Assassin his right hand and claws head towards the back of his head, Hidden Assassin sits there calm then easily turns around lifting his right leg into the air extending his heel into the gut of Vampiric RyoZ stopping him in his tracks, Then twisting his body and doing and spinning heel kick into the jaw line of Vampiric RyoZ watching his body strike into the air crashing into a wall then into the ground making a sort of thud noise.

**Hidden Assassin**: Get up *Smirks* you seem kind of tired there need some help there buddy...I mean even at your demon form you seem how do you put it *Acts like he is stupid* pathetic *Chuckles*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Trying to stand* Damn you!!

Vampiric RyoZ vanishes while on the ground and reappearing in front of Hidden Assassin throwing amazing punches towards him with great speed but Hidden Assassin looking at RyoZ with a smirk as he seems to be blocking and dodging every punch, RyoZ pulls back his right arm and bringing it back heading his fist towards Hidden Assassin's nose, Hidden Assassin smirks and dodge to the left and kneeling down and bringing his right fist towards the gut of RyoZ as he misses his punch hearing RyoZ gasp while throwing up blood on Hidden Assassin's right arm.

**Hidden Assassin**: *Chuckles* If you don't mind me asking but isn't that suppose to be my cloths.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Gets up Holding his stomach* Oh man my Vampiric form is gone, An my aura well be any second now *Quickly pulling out his namco katana*

**Hidden Assassin**: Oh so it seems someone has a serious fight to win well fine *Pulls out his katana*

Hidden Assassin rushes towards Vampiric RyoZ with a blur and swinging his katana upwards towards RyoZ's chin, Vampiric RyoZ swinging his Namco Katana down and deflecting the katana away from his chin and Hidden Assassin baring his teeth an jumping into the air spinning his body and extending his leg, RyoZ falling backwards and watching Hidden Assassin's leg sweet over his body and RyoZ spinning on the ground and getting back up smirking at Hidden Assassin as he too land on his feet looking at RyoZ.

**Hidden Assassin**: So you seem to still have speed but how long would it last huh RyoZ *Smirking at him*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *breathing heavy*

**Hidden Assassin**: It's kind of pathetic of you to be fighting like this RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Yeah, How so?

**Hidden Assassin**: I mean cause you just defeated one of the best clans ever you beat of one the clans who Oblivion Knight feared and now you have are facing me and it seems you can it handle a single punch.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Breathing Heavy* Oh yeah well come on and stop talking.

Hidden Assassin rushes towards Vampiric RyoZ with a blur and after image, RyoZ jumps into the air trying to find where Hidden Assassin is but noticing nothing, Hidden Assassin coming from know where and bringing his right leg down side ways crashing it into the to of RyoZ skull, RyoZ closing his eyes crashing down from the kick and into the ground eating dust, Hidden Assassin lands and jumps into the air again coming down with his katana striking towards the shoulder of RyoZ, His eyes begins to open seeing Hidden Assassin coming and pulling out his katana coming back up crashing it into the katana of Hidden Assassin deflecting it away from him, Hidden Assassin looking shocked, RyoZ turning his body, swinging the Namco katana,slicing the low back of Hidden Assassin, turning around looking at him breathing heavy while seeing Hidden Assassin drip blood on the ground.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Awww... What's wrong you hurt *Breathing Heavy*

**Hidden Assassin**: *Gasps for air as blood drips to the ground* Impossible... how didn't I see that coming.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Stands up fully able to breath a little normal* No one does... Thats what happens when you fight the swiftest person Assassin now you will pay get ready me and you are going to finish this.

**Hidden Assassin**: *Glowing with aura while chuckling* Well well. I didn't have to use this much power on anyone but I seems to get this mission done I might have to huh?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *His widens from amazement* No way. It couldn't be! How did he gather up that much aura...*Thinks in his mind* "Damn It now what do I do im using the entire aura force inside my body sooner or later it will run out he is more powerful then me now sense im hurt".

**Hidden Assassin**: Well then shall we get started RyoZ.

Hidden Assassin folds his arms looking at RyoZ with a cocky smirk on his face, RyoZ rushes towards The Assassin extending his fist towards his jaw, Hidden Assassin stands there feeling RyoZ's fist crash into his jaw feeling nothing but the thud from the force of the crash, RyoZ eyes widening even more as Hidden Assassin grabs his wrist and picking up into the air and swinging him into the nearby tree RyoZ's body crashing into with ease as RyoZ gasps for air and coming back down to the ground, RyoZ trying hard to stand as Hidden Assassin chuckles.

**Hidden Assassin**: This can't be I mean you are suppose to be strong right? But you're fighting like my little sister why is this? I know I cant be this strong am I? *Chuckles* an you're planning on taking down Oblivion Knight don't make me laugh RyoZ. His powers is far greater then you think he isn't a threat at this current state he can kill you and any given moment.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: The why haven't he tried huh? *Throws up blood and finally picks himself up and stands on two feet but his left leg crashing back down on his left knee* Tell me why?

**Hidden Assassin:** *Spits and folds his arms shaking his head* Oh please RyoZ. Cause he doesn't care, He has better things to do, there are always going to be Assassins after Oblivion Knight he doesn't care there is no one on this side of the villages that can kill him. I might admit you guys are very stronger then the others but you cannot beat Oblivion Knight the demon who brings Chaos...he is unstoppable.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Bursts out* Shut up!

Vampiric RyoZ strikes towards him and spinning in the air and bringing his leg towards Hidden Assassin's cheekbone, The Assassin shaking his head and blocking the kick with his, RyoZ jumping off the kick he blocked still in the air and spinning the other way crashing his leg into the Assassin's nose, Hidden Assassin feeling the heel of RyoZ then pushing him down as if nothing happen. Vanishing into thin air as RyoZ looks shocked at the speed, Hidden Assassin coming down from the air while RyoZ's lays there crashing his fist into his gut hearing RyoZ's gasp for air as blood shots from his mouth on Hidden Assassin's fight arm. Hidden Assassin gets up and walks alittle and turns around.

**Hidden Assassin:** Is that all you have I can sense your aura fading fast.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Groaning and gasping while throwing up blood* Gah!

**Hidden Assassin**: Time to end this you fool.... then your brother will fall just like the rest who have.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Groaning still while throwing up more blood* Gah!

Hidden Assassin vanishing behind Vampiric RyoZ throwing him into the air and spinning him bringing him back down, crashing his right knee into the right side rib cage of RyoZ hearing him throw up more blood, picking him up by the neck and hearing it crack a little as he squeezes and coke off his own blood. running towards a nearby tree and extending his arm towards the tree as if he was nothing but a toy in his hand. RyoZ passing out as Hidden Assassin still having RyoZ inside his hand by the neck tilting his head looking at RyoZ...

**Hidden Assassin:** You were a brave fighter.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Eyes winces in pain as he sleeps*

**Hidden Assassin:** I mean this is goodbye Vampire...I know you wouldn't die off of choking you but all it does is pass you out but this will. *Pulls out a sliver stake* Goodbye RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Out cold*....

**Chapter 13**

**Who will live? Who will die?**

Hidden Assassin's hand coming up slowly with the stake in his right hand chuckling while pull back and striking towards RyoZ's chest, RyoZ pushing his hand with all his aura smacking the Stake away and closing his eyes and pulling out the namco katana "Shocking Blade of Chaos!" watching as the katana get's surrounded by lighting and crashing it into the heart of the Assassin his body falling back letting the neck of RyoZ's go as he also falls out for a second breathing for air. Hidden Assassin is now dead.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Gasping* I cant believe it worked it really did work. *Stands up and jumps into his window falling down crashing his head into the table* Ouch! Oh crap!

**GunSlinger Ark**: *Lays they, her wincing in pain still*

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Puts his head down and sighing deeply* I can't believe this I mean.... Im so tired I don't think I can handle any more people at the moment *Looks at Ark Worried* I can only pray that we don't have anymore visitor for another 24 hours.

Mean while....

**Blood Dragon**: We shall attack in 15 hours get ready and get lots of sleep I believe we will have a challenge after all...Hidden Assassin his lost all his aura to that RyoZ guy. The assassin sent by Vincent has failed we will not do the same got it!

**Dark Dragoness**: *Bows* Yes master It's understood tomorrow we well not fail and you will be crowned second in command of the Order of Chaos and rule over your rival Vincent Vega.

**Blood Dragon**: Don't say those words unless you truly mean them D.D

**Dark Dragoness**: *Walks over there and cuddles him* But master I do mean what I am saying.

**Blood Dragon**: *Lays back on his chair all chilling like and cuddles her back* Fine we will see then.

Mean while... the next morning:

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Waits up looking at Ark* Alright one more day then he should be stronger then ever we have defeated alto of fighters but when we defeated the Chaotic Angel Assassins that's when our energy blasted up but I wont get to use mine until I can fully heal from all these wounds.

**GunSlinger Ark:** *Wincing im pain while sleeping* Gah...*coughs then passes out again*  
**Vampiric RyoZ:** Rest well brother I may place my life on the line for you. I promised I wont let anything happen and that was a promise nothing will happen to you brother.

Placing his hands inside his pockets placing his hand on the door knob and opening the door and leaving the hotel, his hand flicking in a good bye way telling the clerk there to watch out for his brother Ark as RyoZ his into the town looking around thinking to himself while he walks around.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Well so this is the Dragon town huh? Man everything seems so clean It's almost like it's a god's throne or something *Looking up into the air confused* Wow they even have cops in the air with Dragon, If anyone decided to brake the rules there will be some Intense punishments.

**Risky Vampiress**: Oh wow.... RyoZ is that you.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** *Turns around* Huh?

**Risky Vampiress:** *Smiles and waves her hand* Hello...It's me Risky.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: No way, Risky that's really you?

**Risky Vampiress**: Yeah it is.... Look at you I have missed you so much I thought we couldn't see each other anymore because of our distance when I moved.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Yeah I know but I guess sense I've been out to this journey I kind of forgot you lived out here In the Dragon Village.

**Risky Vampiress**: *Yells and places her hands on her hips* you forgot about me!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Huh? No. Not like that Risky.

**Risky Vampiress**: Oh yeah you did why cant you just admit it.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: No really I just had a lot on my mind; I was hit up side the head a few times.

**Risky Vampiress**: Excuses, RyoZ that's all you do is give excuses.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: No I don't, really I had a friend and she was captured by Oblivion Knight and his goons and that's what happen really now we are on this journey to find Oblivion Knight and take him down me and my brother.

**Risky Vampiress**: Oh so you have a new girlfriend huh RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Huh? No she is just my best friend Risky why are you starting fights with me. We always get into fights.

**Risky Vampiress**: *Moves her hip a little and places both her hands on her waist* Well duh thats what our relationship is based on you retard.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: But I get headaches.

**Risky Vampiress**: So what your cute when your confused and mad.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: A, you're ugly when you're moody and mad.

**Risky Vampiress**: *Punches his head using her Vampiress strength* Don't call me Ugly!

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Ouch! Sonna Of A! *Winces getting interrupted in mid-sentence*

**Risky Vampiress**: Sonna Of A What!?

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Sonna of a beautiful person Risky Son of a Beautiful person.

**Risky Vampiress**: Mm'hmm don't play with me RyoZ you know I would hurt you.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Yeah with your mean look.

**Risky Vampiress**: What did you say! *Mugs*

**Vampiric RyoZ**: O.O huh? *Runs across the town*

**Risky Vampiress**: *Chases him with a Broom* Leave me alone!

**Vampiric RyoZ**: Fine I will leave you alone. *Leaves back to the house*

Mean while Oblivion Knight decides to head back to the town of dragons to talk to a member of the Order of chaos, and not only that he doesn't go alone, he decides to attend the meeting bringing the entire Order of Chaos team along with him.

**Blood Dragon**: Pft. What is going on here, Did that foolish Hidden Assassin get defeated or something, Dark Dragoness tell me has be been defeated by RyoZ or Ark?

**Dark Dragoness**: *Shakes her head and slowly narrows her eyes towards Blood Dragon* Yes master, his life force aura has slowly decreased then vanished quickly, and I can still sense RyoZ and Ark just barley though there aura is also slowly decreasing sir.

**Blood Dragon**: Good maybe we should pay a little visit to RyoZ and Ark or selves I mean it would be a good warm up for me and I am really interested in seeing how good these two really are.

**Dark Dragoness:** permission to come along sir, just like you I am also very interested in seeing these two fighter's aura and techniques, and would like to fight.

**Blood Dragon:** *Smirks at Dark Dragoness and nods his head slowly* Very well then, I will let you come, I guess you can fight Ark, I can sense that his aura is weaker then his brothers, so lets hurry and make short work of them before Lord Oblivion Knight decides to show up.

**Dark Dragoness:** *Bows then slowly stands to her feet nodding her head also* Yes lord. I can sense that the two fighters we are looking for are in the Dragon's Den Hotel, with our speed, we should be there in less than 15 min.

**Blood Dragon:** * Begins to walk towards the window and leave* Very well then we should start moving, RyoZ seems to have made it home so come we fight now *Pushes himself out the window and begins to jump from roof to roof without being known by anyone*

**Dark Dragoness:** * Jumps out the window and follows her master Blood Dragon jumping from building to building heading towards RyoZ and Ark's place*

Mean while, after the interesting convocation with his ex girl friend Risky

Vampiress, RyoZ decides to head back home to check on Ark, Only to see that

Ark is stretching his body and hitting push up in the living room.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Well it seems like you're getting your energy back, I mean you couldn't even sleep and now you're doing push ups *He folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall smirking *

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Stands up and looking at the ground his face expressions as serious as ever he says with a lone snatching his sword from the counter* RyoZ pick up your sword, there coming.

**Vampiric RyoZ: *** Scratches his head* I must not have enough aura to be able to sense anything but who is coming bro. *He slowly picks up his blade and walks towards the window, his eyes opening shockingly* No way.

**Gunslinger Ark**: Well this is the big times now, we are going to fight one of the strongest members of the Order of chaos plus his strongest student of the Dragon clan. *Hops out the window and lands on the ground, looking up at the building where both the fighters are* Hm. Their aura is incredible…

**Vampiric RyoZ**: *Hops out the window also and lands behind his brother Ark, he smirks and looks up at the two fighters on the building* This is going to be one hell of a fight, I mean I can barley stand let alone fight and there aura is off the charts.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Well I am not planning on losing anytime soon so do what you want, but I will be the one to take out the man from the order of Chaos you take out Dark Dragoness.

Both Dark Dragoness and Blood Dragon vanishes and reappears in front of Ark and RyoZ, they both smirk, arms folded over there chests, eyes coldly staring at them both.

**Gunslinger Ark and Vampiric RyoZ:** * Both bares there teeth and narrows there eyes towards the two fighters saying in there head at the same time* Damn, there fast.

**Blood Dragon**: *unfolds his arms and walks towards RyoZ and Ark* Well then I can sense that your aura is decreasing massively Ark and RyoZ so I will try to make easy for you.

**Gunslinger Ark**: No thanks I am sure you will need the entire amount of aura you have inside you, just you wait, we haven't fought you so be prepared.

**Blood Dragon**: *Chuckles and shakes his head * Well I guess you really do take the name of the man who killed over a thousand gunslingers, but remember I am nothing like them you're not going to defeat me with your aura that low.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Nods his head and smirks towards Blood Dragon * Then I guess I should increase my aura just a little so I can last a little longer I feel like this is going to be a fun fight.

Gunslinger Ark clenches his fists, and tilts his head back, and releases a scream, his aura increasing around his body, a slight crater being created on the ground, the city shaking just a little, his body begins to glow as If he was a angelic Angel, his eyes narrows towards Blood Dragon, he smirks and says to RyoZ.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Hey RyoZ let me take this man on one on one, then after I am done with him, if you can the strength you can take out Dark Dragoness, How does that sound to you?

**Vampiric RyoZ:** * Eyes shockingly looking at Gunslinger Ark* How did you? *Smirks and doesn't ask he steps back and folds his arms saying with a low tone* sounds good to me bro good luck.

Gunslinger Ark and Blood Dragon begins to walk towards the middle of the street, they both narrows their eyes towards one another not saying a word. There bodies being surrounded by their aura.

**Blood Dragon**: Well shall we begin or are we going to stand here looking at one another while our aura fade away from our bodies.

**Gunslinger Ark**: No! Here I come now!

Gunslinger Ark dashes towards Blood Dragon, his hand snatching out his samurai sword, he lifts his right arm into the air, he swings his sword towards Blood Dragon's Stomach region the aura around his body flowing massively.

Blood Dragon lifts his right arm into the air smirking, he uses his forearm to block the blade of Gunslinger Ark from hitting his stomach, he laughs and steps backwards, he swings his right leg into the air and sends his right leg striking towards the right side cheekbone of Ark, GunSlinger Ark steps backwards and watches the leg swing right in front of his face and misses his jaw just barely, Ark step backwards and smirks looking up at Blood Dragon.

**Blood Dragon**: So I guess this means you're going to be giving it your all, those were some amazing techniques I mean you're really a master with that blade.

Gunslinger Ark doesn't respond back, he grips his third eyed sword, darts towards Blood Dragon, and swings the blade quickly, Blood Dragon quickly ducking before he hits him, he brings his right arm into the air, he clenches his fist and sends It flying towards Gunslinger Ark's jaw, Ark spins, the fist missing his jaw by an inch, while spinning he stops behind Blood Dragon, he lifts his right leg into the air and brings the right leg striking towards the back of Blood Dragon's head. Blood Dragon smirks, he tilts his body a little and lifts his arm upward he snatches Ark's leg and quickly snaps it out of place. Ark opens his mouth and releases a scream, Blood Dragon lifting Ark's body into the air, he spins around in circles before throwing him across the ground, his back skidding across the floor.

**Blood Dragon**: *Dusts his hands off, a slight smirk on his face while looking down at Gunslinger Ark from a distance* Hey you know that really did look like it hurt a lot.

**Gunslinger Ark**: * Slowly begins to stand on his feet, his body stumbling, he screams from standing on his right leg, he quickly falls to his knees* Shit I can't move it, I need to pop it back into place.

**Blood Dragon**: *Builds up his aura and releases a scream he narrows his eyes towards Gunslinger Ark and says with anger and excitement* Now you will die!

Blood Dragon forms a massive amount of energy, he snatches out his blade and sends it crashing down into the ground, the ground seems to make a massive amount of aura striking towards the falling frame of GunSlinger Ark, "Now you die fool" Ark eyes in shock as the wave comes striking towards him, RyoZ shakes his head, his hands pushes towards one another saying while scream " Vampiric wave of aura" watches the dark blue aura crash into Blood Dragon's blast, a massive explosion causing the frame of Ark to fly towards his brother, RyoZ looks down and kneels, he places his hand on his brothers right leg and snaps it back to place. He shakes his head and sighs while breathing heavy "Bro I think I should take this match for now, you did very well though" he looks up eyes glaring towards Blood Dragon, he slowly stands to his feet and snatches his Namco katana "Now me…" Ark stands back up interrupting his brother "Wait I am not done I have way more aura left and I am not going to let a bruised leg mess up my victory over this fool" Blood Dragon slides into his stance, he snatches out his sword once more and releases a scream, the crater around his form becomes bigger, his aura surrounding his body, his eyes narrowed towards GunSlinger Ark while transforming into a dark blue he begins to breath heavy from powering up "Now you see what true aura is this aura is surpass yours by far you have no chance".

Blood Dragon…

He turns around wondering who just called his name, he lifts his head and looks at the trees, his eyes opens shockingly, Ark sees his face and turns around doing the same thing, RyoZ steps back a little and narrows his eyes towards the man who called Blood Dragon saying with a low tone "Rain…"

**Oblivion Knight**: Blood Dragon there is no need to use all that aura, he was tricking you, see he is a GunSlinger he has a special technique inside him that is almost able to rip my armor to shreds.

**Blood Dragon**: Impossible how can he have such a move inside him, I mean I can sense that his aura is not at all at the level of even Dark Dragoness.

**Oblivion Knight**: That might be so but there is a move he has with those two handguns behind him, he has the ability to transfer his aura inside both guns, and release a intense shot that can ruin your entire body, but if he would have done that, the guns would have snatched his life as well as his gun he once he placed all his aura inside the gun he has 5 seconds and that five seconds was going to be used to…

**Blood Dragon**: Pull the trigger, wow I would have been defeated by that fool *Clenches his fist and glares towards GunSlinger Ark * Thank you master for saving me.

**Oblivion Knight**: Next time you won't be so lucky I would rather you die from making a mistake then helping someone with such a high rank out in such a simple battle.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Are you fucking kidding me! I had this match in the bag and this punk comes out of know where ruining my hole plan, fuck now I have to think of something else to defeat all of these bastards including the great Oblivion Knight. *Smirks * this is going to be interesting.

**Oblivion Knight:** You seriously have some balls kid I mean taking me out you seriously think you can take me out, man this will be interesting. *Eyes open wide * No that aura that couldn't be.

**Jin K:** Yeah that's right OblivionKnight Its me Jin K, and I brought some friends who also has some pro.

Out of know where the fighters that Jin K spoke of begins to enter in field out of know where, first was a fight known as Ace Eki the same one who was defeated by Angelic Suicide and Ravishing Pain, next fighter that shows up is his father Axel Raged Eki who seems to be alive, he stands there eyes narrowed towards Blood Dragon the one who killed his wife, the next warrior to appear is a strange man with long sliver hair, his face having a giant smirk his name Xaos from the wolf city, his eyes narrowed towards The Ultimate Wolf, another comes along known as Vampire Mikosu, he smirks his arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed towards them he smirks looking at the frame of Vincent Vega. The last warrior finally appears his face having no expression until he notices the man he wants to kill known as AgeOfDawn, he clenches his fist and bares his teeth while looking at the man, Ryu Rage lifts his head eyes transforming black from Blue.

**Oblivion Knight**: *Folds his arms * So look it here it seems everyone here has a opponent, I guess this is how its going to go, each fighter fights to the death, we go match from match I know who fights who and I will explain. Everyone agrees, and oh just for fairness *Throws two potions towards RyoZ and Ark* Drink that it is my last it will complete heal your body so that you will be ready to fight when its your turn.

**Jin K**: All right we agree we each fight the one we desire so explain the matches.

**Oblivion Knight**: Alright then this is how the fights are going to go, each fighters who has a personal matter with one another will fight to the death without no interruptions sense there is going to be a few matches the ones with the most win, as for me you will have to kill me other wise you will never be safe, same goes for me those two have to die otherwise I don't get there swords. Here are the matches.

Xaos Vs. The Ultimate Wolf, the next match will be Jin K Vs. Ravishing Pain then Ace Eki Vs. Angelic Suicide, we also continue with the match Ryu Rage Vs. Age of Dawn, then Axel Raged Eki Vs. Blood Dragon, finally the last two matches will be Vincent Vega Vs. Vampire Mikosu and Me Vs. Ark and RyoZ. How does that sound to you all?

**Jin K**: *Looks around at all the fighters on his side he notices them all nod there head and says to a soft tone towards Oblivion Knight * I think we can deal with those terms lets begin.

**Oblivion Knight**: * Nods his head, his arms folded over his chest, he looks at the frame of The Ultimate Wolf and smirks* There is no way Xaos will be able to defeat the king and queen. Xaos! Step up to the plate.

**Xaos**: Fine lets go then.

Xaos lunges into the air, and lands on the field is eyes narrowed towards The Ultimate Wolf, he shakes his head and slides into his stance, Ultra Wolf slides into his wolf stance his claws dragging throw the ground, he begins growling loudly towards Xaos. Xaos steps back a little his teeth bares towards Ultra wolf while thinking to himself "Damn I don't know what to do should I just transform or not yet keep focus I will need to keep calm so I can see his speed, alright Im ready" Oblivion Knight lifts his right arm into the air and then brings it down "Begin!" as soon as Ultra Wolf hears that he drags throw ground, hearing a thud from each step, he quickly appears in front of Xaos and lifts his claws into the air, he swiftly swings them, in the process his nails grows longer, Xaos having no distance to dodge he is slashed across the chest, blood flying through the air as Xaos falls backwards sliding across the ground, his hand on his chest, his body trying to stand to his feet, Ultra Wolf lunges into the air, his claws shining in the sun blinding the frame of Xaos so that he has to cover his eyes, Ultra Wolf brings down his claws and crashes them into the stomach of Xaos, his mouth opens and releases a massive scream as the claws passes through his flesh "Gah!!!!!!!" he turns over blood flying to the ground, he presses his palm against the ground trying to push himself up. Ultra Wolf darts towards the frame of Xaos as he tries to stand to his feet, he lifts his right leg into the air and crashes his foot into the stomach of Xaos, lifting his body into the air, extends his claws and crashes it into the right arm socket of Xaos, his body is sent flying into the tree and sliding side ways across the ground blood slowly falling from his mouth.

**Gunslinger Ark**: *Looks at Jin K * That guy who ever he is might want to think about fighting back don't you think Mr. Jin K.

**Jin K**: *Sighs * That's not the problem Ark, he can't keep up in his human form and If he goes into his Wolf form it will be the same outcome cause he can't control his wolf form there is only one chance he has a winning and that's staying at that form but I am sure he is not done just yet, lets just finish watching.

Xaos stands to his feet and steps to the right side, he glares towards his opponent, he lunges into the air, he extends both hands outwards, his nails transforming into claws, he comes down releasing a scream she swings his arm his nails striking towards Ultra Wolf's face, Ultra Wolf steps back and smirks, Xaos's claws missing his face, the Wolf lifts his arms into the air, he crashes his nails into the stomach region of Xaos, the man releases a scream, blood falling from his mouth, he falls to the ground once again, his palm against the ground, he groans "Gaaaahhhh!".

**Ultra Wolf**: How sad, you're just as weak as any other wolf I know, accept you're a not a wolf, you honestly think you can defeat me while at that form, this pathetic human form of yours.

**Xaos**: * Wounds stop healing he says in his head "Damn what is this, I lost so much aura I can't even heal anymore how is that possible these bastards are really that strong?" he holds his stomach wound * Oh shut up, I am not done yet and I don't need to transform to defeat you.

Xaos slides back into a stance blood still dripping on the floor. The wolf growls at Xaos wolf 's comment before striking at him the wolf's power bursts around his body while extending his claws towards the human's chest region. The wolf crashes his claws into Xaos wolf chest region, he then lifts his legs and crashes it into Xaos's right side stomach region, he hears Xaos scream out in pain while sliding side ways cross the floor, the wolf strikes towards Xaos with anger he extends claws crashing into the floor making a giant wave of fire towards Xaos "Flaming Wolf Wave!" the flames crashes into the body of Xaos his frame becomes airborne, he comes back down crashing head first into the floor his chest being burnt, Xaos twitches before screaming put in pain "Gah!".

**Oblivion Knight**: How pathetic, here I thought this Xaos man was going to be the one who puts the pathetic wolf in his place I see I was wrong, he can't even get on the offensive.

**Jin K**: *Shakes his head and says with a low tone "Come on Xaos you have way more then enough energy to take this guy out just don't be so scared to let out" *

Come on get up!

Xaos jumps back to his feet, he snatches out his samurai sword, and darts towards Ultra Wolf releasing a scream, the wolf striking towards the Xaos as well he claws shining through the sun, the wolf smirks and sends his claws striking towards Xaos's stomach, Xaos brings down his samurai sword and blocks the claws of the wolf. He spins his body around and lifts his right leg into the air, the heel striking towards the right side cheek bone of the wolf's face, the heel crashing into the wolf's face his body flies into a tree and breaks it smooth in half and lays there. Xaos falls to one knee and begins to breath heavy "Damn finally I am starting to heal again, but I have to stay alert or I will loose this battle" the Wolf stands back to his feet, stumbling he chuckles and says with a low tone "You fool you get one good kick and all of a sudden you have a chance to defeat me, how pathetic". Xaos runs, his blade being in his hand, he slides to the wolf's right side and swings his blade with massive speed, the blade seeking into his arm and cutting him quickly, the wolf groans in pain and steps backwards, his fangs baring at the man "Damn you bastard" Xaos narrows his eyes towards The wolf and begins to breath heavy his body slouching "Grrr…Alright lets go" Xaos releases a scream and lifts his body into the air, he lunges it into the air and pushes himself as well, his body airborne he cocks his arm back and pushes the blade back down towards the wolf while screaming "Wolf Hybrid Fury Strike!" the blade making a image of a Wolf while coming down crashing into the wolf, a giant explosion happening making a large crater, dust everywhere unable to see if the wolf has fallen or not, Xaos body lands back on the ground but is too weak to keep his balance and easily falls to the ground "Damn that took everything I had left I hope it's enough" he passes out. *The Wolfs stands back on there feet breathing heavy but smirking towards the fallen frame of Xaos "It's time we take care of this, Wait maybe this could be it, as a wolf he is powerful but he doesn't know how to control himself, maybe just maybe this is our way to stay alive and destroy Oblivion Knight, yes we need this boys ability to fight like a wolf but stay a human" The wolf begins to build up his aura, he looks down at the unconscious frame of Xaos wolf and begins to turn into a soul "Wolfs Chaotic Unit" the Ultra wolf's body goes inside Xaos, his frame begins to glow, he slowly stands up, he looks at his hands wondering what happen, his hair now a long black color, he clenches his fist hearing the sounds of lighting as his knuckles crack he says in one slowly "Awesome…" He sighs and looks at Jin K " Let me have another round Jin I know who I want to take on, give me Oblivion Knight, I am no longer the wolf who is afraid of his own powers I am Ultimate Xaos Wolf! Oblivion Knight folds his arms and shakes his head, his eyes narrowed towards Xaos and says with a cocky tone "Please kid you might be stronger then this form but you know you're nothing when it comes to my true power" Jin K steps in front of Xaos and says towards him with a low tone "He's right and besides that is not fair RyoZ wants a piece of the guy and also Ark does as well so lets just calm down if they fail then you can try if he accepts your challenge" Xaos Wolf nods his head. Oblivion Knight smirks and shakes his head saying in a low tone "Fool let him challenge me now then if that's what it takes for wolfs like him to get happy then dying is something I am good at satisfying him with, Lets see what you have" Oblivion Knight closes his eyes, his arms slowly extends outwards side to side, he glows with a crimson blue aura, his armor becoming black, he laughs and opens his eyes, his face expressionless as he gazes at Xaos and saying to him in a low tone "Come". Xaos body begins to burst with green aura, he releases a scream and transform into his black and sliver form of a Wolf, he lunges into the air and extends both palms into the ground making a giant wave of fire striking towards Oblivion Knight. The knight steps back and shakes his head, he watches as the wave bypass him as if it was nothing, he snatches out his samurai sword, he pushes himself towards Xaos and crashing the blade into his gut, he shakes his he smirking, he pushes the frame of Xaos of his blade and watches his stomach explode blood everywhere, he laughs and spits on his corpse "Well then the wolf is defeated, now lets proceed on with the matches, I believe the next match is Ace and AngelicSuicide but lets spice things up, we will make this a team battle, I want to see the greatest team demons face you both Ace and Jin K, you think you have what it takes to accept" Jin K turns his eyes towards Oblivion Knight and saying nothing else, he nods his head and looks at the kid Ace walks beside him, he smirks and nods his head towards the kid and slides into a stance, Ace sliding into his stance, the two demon girls sliding into there stance, licking there lips there eyes transforms from black to a dark yellow and begins to smiles all evil like. Jin K darts his speed being massive, he appears in front of AngelicSuicide, he lifts his right arm into the air and cocks it backwards, he sends his fist darting towards her nose, Angelic Suicide tilts her head easily and snatches his arm, she slowly crouches while moaning softly as if everything she is doing is in slow motion, she flexes her nails and tilts her head, she crashes the nails into his stomach, and gently twists her hand while the blades on her nails are still inside him, she begins to lick his neck while trailing the nails up his chest, Jin K groans in pain blood falling to the floor, Ace comes striking towards Angelic Suicide trying to help Jin K, Ravishing Pain strikes through the air and snatches Ace by his neck, she strikes back down and choke slams him into the ground, the concrete having the slight crater on the ground from the impact of the choke Slam, Ace begins to cough up blood, Ravishing Pain slowly walking towards him, her hand on her side, she kneels down beside him, she also crashes her metallic nails into his stomach, blood flying, Ace's mouth opens choking off his own blood, She slowly kneels down and licks the little blood off his face and snatches him by his shirt and throws him against a tree, his back hitting first then falling to the floor. Mean while Jin K still being cut by Angelic Suicide he finally manages to clench his fist and extend it outwards towards her jaw, she slowly stumbles back and smirks, again licking off her own blood "Come on Jin K I am way stronger then you thought I was baby, just admit it" Jin K bares his teeth and darts towards her, he forms a ball of aura and extends it right in front of her face, the wave clashing with her body and making a slight explosion "Take this bitch Ha!" the wave of smoke surrounding the battle field, blood from Jin K's body still falling to the ground "Shit it hurts" the smoke begins to clear, Angelic Suicide standing there she glares towards Jin K and extends her foot into his stomach, causing his body to fly against the tree Ace hit "Bitch you messed up my hair you are going to pay for that!" Jin K slowly stands to his feet and narrows his eyes towards her "Dimwit what's your problem Jin K, how did these bitches get stronger then you I can't lose I just can't". Ace steps backwards and snatches out two shurikens and throws them towards Ravishing pain, She swings her hand down then quickly back up and catching the blade with her index and middle finger, she smiles and throws the blades back towards Ace's right and left shoulder. The blades hit causing the body of Ace to fall back crashing into the tree and being stuck because of the blades "Gah!" Ravishing Pain slowly walks towards Ace and touches his crotch "Hm, for a kid you have some "Potential" she lifts her knee and crashes it into his crotch, Ace gasps and closes his eyes tight, She smirks and looks at him, clenching her fist "Aw, poor baby did that hurt your stomach" she sends the fist crashing into his stomach with amazing impact" Blood falling from his mouth his head down and eyes closed. She extends her hand slowly into the air forming a giant ball of black and pink aura, she backs up just a little and extends it In front of Ace's face as he is now unconscious "Sorry baby it's pleasure over business any day" Axel Raged Eki notices and screams " No Ace!"

Ravishing Pain releases the ball and crashes it into the body frame of Ace, his body slowly incinerating into dust she smirks and shakes her head "How sad he was so young" Jin K steps backwards and narrows his eyes towards both Ravishing Pain and AngelicSuicide and begins breathing extremely heavy "I can't believe the kid is dead I won't lose now" He releases a scream and builds all his aura around his body "You bitches will die today!" The anger raging inside Jin K causes him to dart towards Angelic Suicide and Ravishing Pain, his aura bursts around his body, he extends his fist outwards, clenching it hearing his knuckles crack while heading towards Ravishing Pain's face, Angelic Suicide using her palm to tap the fist of Jin K away from Ravishing Pain's nose, Jin K spins in reaction and lifts his right leg into the air, his heel striking towards her right side cheekbone, Ravishing Pain snatching Jin K's leg before it reaches her, She uses her aura to freeze Jin K's right leg, and throws her backwards, he using his upper body strength to slowly bring his lower frame down to make sure his frozen leg doesn't shatter.

**Jin K**: Damn I didn't know she used Ice, she is from the Hiten Ryuu Clan of Ice this isn't good at all.

**OblivionKnight**: Well then that just makes things a lot more interesting, seeing as how he no longer has a right leg, Jin K speed drop down 95 percent, he will have to trust in his abilities now, lucky it's a chance he could still when with the type of powers he has.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Damn that's crazy, she didn't reveal any of this when we were fighting her right, Ark?

**Gunslinger Ark:** No she didn't an now that this guy Jin K has been beat up like this and has no right leg basically he doesn't have a chance.

**OblivionKnight:** Kids, you guys no nothing about these girls, there aura is rare and almost unbeatable, one freezes the body completely and the other can burn that part of the body as if I was just plane Ice. * Chuckles* the reason why they didn't reveal there true techniques cause they found no reason to.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** * Looks shocked* No way, he's right her aura is way more advanced then she showed and now Jin K barely as a chance * Clenches his fist* An we can't do nothing at all but just watch them toy with the guy until he dies.

**Gunslinger Ark:** * Bares his teeth and narrows his eyes towards the right* Yeah, I know, keep calm though RyoZ we have to have trust in this guy, he is a great fighter, I am sure he has a way inside his head.

**Age Of Dawn:** * Smirks, his arms folded over his chest looking at the fight* Don't be stupid, this guy is as good as dead and you fools know it, he has been sitting there for way over a minute, And if I didn't know any better I'd say that his face expression as gotten worse by each of those minutes.

**OblivionKnight:** Lets just watch Jin K and the girls and see what he has in mind.

**Jin K:** * Breathes heavy and sighs* I can' think of nothing, I guess I am just going to have to wing it

**Angelic Suicide:** Well then enough time of you thinking mister Jin K, it's time to finish this fight once and for all got it.

**Ravishing Pain:** Well then Lets begin Angelic, it seems he is ready as well.

Angelic Suicide and Ravishing Pain darts off in different directions, both hands snatching out their daggers, there eyes narrowed towards Jin K, they both smirk towards him, at that moment the blades begins to be surrounded with there elements of aura, Angelic's being black fire, Pains being Ice aura. Jin K holds his right leg and bares his teeth, he notices the girls extend there arms, releasing the blades towards him, both blades striking towards his body, he grunts and lunges into the air, the ice blade crashing into the tree that Jin K was in front of, the blade causing the tree to freeze instantly, the moment after the second blade crashes into the tree and burns the tree to ashes. Jin K places his aura into his hand and gently touches the floor keeping his leg in the air, he then slowly places his legs to the ground and narrows his eyes towards them. Angelic Suicide begins rushing towards Jin K, she flexes her claws, and swings his arms quickly towards the face of Jin K, he steps backwards and snatches her hand, clenching his fist and forms a ball of aura around his hand, he extends his hand towards her stomach, Ravishing Pain extends her hand and catches the fist quickly, his body skids across the ground the ice on his leg slightly melting off along with his flesh.

**Angelic Suicide: ***Looks down at Jin K and shakes her head* be smart Jin, you have no way of defeating us now. Jumping isn't going to help you when this fight, we are fast enough to take you out.

**Jin K:** *Stands to his feet and closes his eyes, he releases a scream his body being surrounded by his aura, he focuses his entire aura inside his legs, the ice that was around it slowly melts away* Now…Lets fight again *Breaths heavy*

**Oblivion Knight:** *Arches a brow and smirks* Wow amazing he found away to break the aura of her ice with his own at the cost of most of his aura, going to be interesting seeing him fight now.

**Ravishing Pain:** Well then Jin, that was amazing, lets see what you can do without that aura to back up that giant mouth of yours.

**Jin K:** *Still breathing heavy, slowly slides into his stance* Fine…lets…do this.

Ravishing pain darts towards Jin K, he slowly vanishes into the icy mist he has created, Jin K clenches his fist eyes narrowed, he begins to focus, Angelic Suicide appears from the mist and extends her claws to his face, Jin K moves his face to the right, the claws by passing him, he slides his leg up and sends it into Angelic Suicide's stomach and pushing her back into the mist. Ravishing Pain striking towards him from behind, she extends her claws as well; the claws heading towards his spine. He swings his legs across the dirt and twists his body, the claws sliding pass his spine, his body stops twisting, he extends his fist into her jaw as she leans forward, the fist crashing into her cheekbone, She hits the floor blood seeping from her mouth, the mist begins to slowly clear, both ladies slowly standing to there feet, Jin K breathing heavy blood sliding his chest still from the claws.

**Oblivion Knight: **Hm. This is rather interesting, he seems to be able to counter act every single thing they did, Jin K has really been getting better with using his aura with perfection, He might able to pull this off.

**Jin K:** *Slides into his stance breathing heavy his eyes narrowed towards both girls* I am not joking when I say I am going to stop you both, even if it means my life.

**Oblivion Knight:** That's it, he did something that foolish *Shakes his head, slowly begins to chuckle* So Jin K, you actually decided to use the great amount of aura you had inside you and used it to fight, now you have about 5min before you die.

**Jin K:** *narrows his eyes to the right looking at Oblivion Knight* That's right they will be dead before then though.

**Oblivion Knight:** Well then check behind you they're coming quite fast.

Jin K turns around, noticing that the two ladies begins to strike him from behind, he steps back and skids across the ground, he smirks and lifts his arms into the air, snatching both of them, he releases a scream and lifts them up, swings his arms forward and clashes both bodies into one another, he tosses them aside, the bodies skid across the floor "Now to finish this once and for all!" Jin says, before extending both hand into the ground, he closes his eyes, his aura turning a sky blue, and travels to both hands, he releases one more massive scream, the waves bursts through the ground and towards the bodies of the two ladies. The wave comes from the ground, under the girls and explodes, there bodies being burnt to ashes, Jin K falls to his knees breathing heavy, aura slowly fading his body turning peal.

**Gunslinger Ark: **He did it? He actually pulled it off? *Sighs* Thank god…I thought Jin K was a goner

Back there.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **No look, he has become extremely peal, and can't even stand, and can you sense his aura, it is dropping rapidly, that last move was a last resort and now he is dead for it.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Damn, you're right RyoZ I can sense it now.

**Oblivion Knight:** *** **Looks at them both* Oh suck it up, this is what this is all about, you fight to the death, when he made that attack he knew what it was made for, now lets get on with the fights shall we.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Fine then tell me who is fighting next.

**Oblivion Knight: **Well I know I said that the fight would be Ryu Rage Vs. Age Of Dawn but I thought I place a little twist, it took my awhile but it seems like the aura between Ryu Rage and Vincent Vega is almost to notch and is the strongest here beyond me and the kids over there.

**Gunslinger Ark:** *looks at Mikosu * Hey dude, this means you can take out Blood Dragon; it will be an easy win for you. Good.

**Vampire Mikosu:** *Nods his head* I suppose.

**Oblivion Knight:** Fine then the fighters, Mikosu and Blood Dragon step up to the plate.

Vampire Mikosu, lunges into the air, his body lands in the middle of the fighting ground, his hands relaxed by his side, his face expressionless, his left eye shining while awaiting for his opponent to step up, Blood Dragon lunges into the air, and lands in front of him, he smirks saying in a low tone "Well then Mikosu it seems like you're the only one who seems to be the quiet one in this situation". Mikosu fixes his gloves and nods his head " I suppose I am, so lets get on with this. Blood Dragon slides back, he narrows his eyes towards his opponent, quickly darts towards Mikosu, he releases a scream while he runs towards him, his fist being surrounded by aura, he extends his arm out, the fist heading towards his face. Mikosu tilts his head and thinks, the green eye on his left side makes them seem slower, he says with a low tone "why is he attacking without knowing my abilities, Oh well I suppose he is just as foolish as I thought". He steps back, His fist not touching his face, Mikosu lifts two fingers, rocks clashing from the ground, and crashes into the stomach of Blood Dragon, his mouth opens as the blood from his mouth falls on the rock that slides through his flesh and makes its way through his stomach. Mikosu slowly turns and walks away from him.

**Vampire Mikosu: **It seems like he is dead

**Oblivion Knight:** Well then it seems like you're right. I guess we should move on to the next battle shall we. Alright the next match will be another tag team duel, the mute over there Ryu Rage and Axel.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Will be up against Dawn and Vega we get it now let them go on with there match already, the quicker theirs is done the faster I can go and kill you got it.

**Oblivion Knight: ***Laughs* yeah sure I got it kid.

**Ryu Rage: ***appears next to Ark* don't worry man, I won't lose this. I know I have been quiet but I will surely win I can't lose to these fools *Clenches his fists*

**Axel Raged Eki:** *Smirks* Well then I will have my revenge right after these two fools die. *Clenches his fist and builds his aura walking onto the battle field*

**Vincent Vega:** Calmly walks onto the battle field and smirks at his hands as they begin to surround itself with green aura.

**Age of Dawn:** *Smirks and looks at Axel* you will die just as fast as your son kid, trust it.

**Oblivion Knight: ***Smirks and lifts his hand* The final match of our teams are about to begin. Are all fighters ready! Well it doesn't matter! Fight!

**Age of Dawn:** *looks at Vega* I don't care what Oblivion said, this match with Axel is one on one don't interfere.

**Vincent Vega:** *Smirks* Well I was going to say the same about me and Ryu so have fun with your little match.

Vincent vanishes, his body appears to the right side of Rage, he extends his aura hands towards the right side of his shoulder, and He steps back and smacks the hand of Vincent away with his palm. Rage lifts his right leg into the air, bends it quickly, he strikes his knee towards the stomach region of opponent. The knee crashes and pushes him back just a little, Vega takes the hit and smirks eyes narrowed back towards Rage, both staring one another down. Mean while Dawn makes his way towards Axel, he snatches out his sword and swings it around attempting to hit every vital organ, Axel begins to move around, using all the swiftness he can to dodge the blade, the blade slashes a vital spot, he steps back and places his hand on the wound, eyes narrowed directly towards him. Dawn smirks and grips his blade tighter while looking at Axel. Vincent and Rage darting across the forest, the aura exploding with every punch that heads towards one another, Rage lifts himself into the air, sends a heel coming down towards his chest, Vega steps side and sends a wave of aura crashing into Rage's back, sending him flying across the forest trees burning from the heat of the aura that sends him skidding 500 yards away from the battle field.

**Oblivion Knight: **Well look at that. Man seems like Ryu is out for the count, and here I thought he was actually going to be the one to beat Vincent.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Are you serious, how someone can form that much aura into one hand that's impossible.

**Oblivion Knight:** Haha…not for Vincent he is strong enough to place all his aura into his hands and leave it there until he wants to release it. I am not going to lie though that blast that he just delivered to your friend there wore him out completely this match has just turned into a 2 on 1 with one of them being out of aura, lets see how good Axel is now.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Damn. This is bad, Axel can't handle himself alone. An I can sense that Ryu is completely down for the count, with the aura lost he got he is not going to be able to move for months to come.

**Jin K:** Yeah this isn't good he is completely done for, its up to Axel now. Lets just see what he can do now.

Meanwhile back to the battle field…

**Axel Raged Eki: **Hey are you alright, Ryu? Hey Ryu!

**Vincent Vega:** Don't worry about him; he won't be up for awhile. His aura is no longer tracing through his veins, it's in mine now.

**Axel Raged Eki:** Fine then! He tried and so will I, I didn't want to use this but since I have no other choice then I guess it's time.

**Age of Dawn:** Pft. Like anything you have inside yourself can defeat both of us.

**Vincent Vega:** How about you just show us, I mean it can't be too strong. I only say that because well your aura is pretty low.

**Axel Raged Eki:** *Smirks* Fine then here it is.

Axel crouches down, eyes narrowed towards both Vincent and Age. He extends both his hands on opposite sides apart from one another. He opens his mouth and releases a scream; his aura surrounds his body like a tiger like image. Both Vincent and Age's eyes narrowed towards Axel, the lips forming a slight smirk.

**Age of Dawn: **Ah I know this technique. It's a move based off the amount of aura you have, it's a downfall because if you're learning it you can never practice it. This move is only learned by mind not action; once "he" feels as if he is ready to use this move he can only try to perform it once.

**Vincent Vega:** So what you're saying right now is, He is performing this move for the first time.

**Age of Dawn:** *Smirks and slowly nods his head* that is exactly what I am saying.

**Vincent Vega:** Well let's see if he really does, do this right.

Axel keeps building up his aura, the giant image of a aura tiger still surrounds his body, he clenches his fists tighter and bursts all his aura out his body, Axel's body vanishes into thin aura. The tiger aura begins chasing towards Age and Vega, the claws from the aura tiger comes towards Age's chest, he looks shocked and steps back, he skids his right heel across the ground, he pushes his frame upwards, and sends the upcoming claws under him. Vincent takes out a tiny dagger and throws it towards the Tiger; the blade quickly vanishes into thin air. The giant aura tiger releases a massive growl, the ground making craters the area shaking massively, the tiger sends a fist coming down towards Vega the size bigger then his body, He steps back looking at the giant aura fist, he watches it crash into the ground and explode instantly, the giant tiger looks at him dodge his fist, he releases another massive growl making the area shake once again.

**Age of Dawn: **I didn't know that he turns himself into the giant Tiger.

**Vincent Vega:** *Narrows his eyes towards the giant aura tiger* you don't get it Age. He didn't turn into that giant animal aura thing, he sacrificed his life to summon that thing. *Thinks "An I can't believe how much aura that thing has, it's very close to Oblivion's third level" Looks at Age* Look stay focus this thing is stronger then both of us.

**Age of Dawn:** Well then lets stop talking and try and destroy this thing.

**Vampiric RyoZ:** Wow, Ark do you see this? That energy that Axel just unleashed is massive.

**Gunslinger Ark:** Yeah it is. But if you see Axel isn't that monster, He sacrificed his body to summon that demon to destroy though guys. I can't believe he did that.

The massive demon darts towards both Vega and Dawn. He vanishes and appears in mid air. He comes down like a missile towards them both. Their bodies jump away from the demon. He crashes into the ground and begins digging his way deeper and deeper, Vega turns around and looks a Dawn "Hey be careful". Dawn looks back and nods balling his fist. The floor begins to slowly shake, both fighters confused about which direction he is coming from, Vega opens his eyes shockingly and turns around and yells towards Dawn "Hey move!" the giant demon comes crashing from the ground right after toughs words. He comes out with his mouth open instantly swallowing Dawn hole. The giant demons begins to absorb the aura of who he has just eaten his body begins to transform slowly his body causing the whole field to be surrounded with massive amounts of aura.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **What the fuck?! How is he able to take the energy of another fighter like that, and now he is even transforming into something even stronger then Vega.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Yeah that's the demon's abilities he eats the fighter and takes all the aura that he has inside of him, also he takes the shape of the person he absorb but in his own feature.

**Vincent Vega: **Impossible, what now? His aura is far beyond anything I felt in my life.

**Oblivion Knight: ***smirks* Well it seems like he is as good as dead, both of them.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Huh? What do you mean? That demon's aura is still beyond all our levels what could he do to possibly stop something like that now.

**Oblivion Knight: **It's true that demon's aura is a little over my second form, but…something so powerful always has a weakness. An that demon's weakness is time.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Time? What does time half to do with something as powerful as that demon?

**Oblivion Knight: **Listen that demon's powers was awaken from someone like Axel who's aura isn't stronger then any of us, but was enough to summon him, the stronger the person who summon him the longer he stays, and Axel lost a incredible amount of aura fighting, then he decided on using that technique which was stupid on his part…do you know why?

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Looks down and sighs* yeah, cause he used it when his aura was warn out. Damn if he would have used it earlier though out the fight he might have had a chance against you.

**Oblivion Knight: **Maybe…but what's done is done now, that demon has about 5 minutes to kill Vega then he will vanish until someone summons him again.

Vincent narrows his eyes towards the demon. The demon looking back now in a smaller form, his body being surrounded by green lightning, he smirks and lifts his head a little "Ready!" Vincent looks shocked and clenches his fist, The demon darts in front of him, he lifts his right arm into the air, his hand transforming into greenish fire, he sends it crashing into his chest, Vincent's body being sent flying across the room. Vincent stands back up on his feet and bares his teeth, angry at the thought of the demon's power. The demon slowly crouches down, his teeth baring along with Vincent, he lifts himself into the air and forms a giant ball of aura the ball being a blackish color with green lightning around it. Vincent smirks *Good when he is about to throw it I will just easily dodge and send one of my own using all I got* The demon throws the ball of aura towards Vincent and just before he tries to move the demon comes snatching him and wrapping his arm around his torso, Vincent screaming seeing the ball come crash down on both of them, the explosion burning the entire forest into nothing but ashes. The demons body standing there, eyes narrowed down to the last pieces of hair from Vega. The demon tilts his head back and releases a scream before exploding himself, his aura transforming into nothing.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Wow…I can't believe Axel had a move like that. An he didn't use it on you, Ark. *Stands there and sighs his hands resting inside his pockets*

**Gunslinger Ark: **Yeah I know, but he won and that's what matters, and now we are up.

**Oblivion Knight: ***Smirks and looks at Ark and RyoZ, his body slowly walking to the battle field* Alright then, Lets get this started, time to see what the Dozer brothers got for me.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Dozer Brothers V.S. Oblivion Knight**

**Gunslinger Ark:** The Dozer Brother? So you know more then you show.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Yeah he does, but enough talk we end this now. *Narrows his eyes towards Oblivion Knight with a smirk, his body begins to glow blue* Alright then lets go.

**Oblivion Knight: **Fine let's start enough talking, so are you either coming at once or one at a time. It's up to you either way you're both as good as dead.

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Looks at RyoZ and smirks nodding his head* Hey let me take this guy for a second just one on one, if I lose then you take him on alright?

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Arches a brow and yells at his brother* Are you crazy you can't take him on your own! You couldn't, it's impossible!

**Gunslinger Ark: **Just give me a chance I won't disappoint you, I've got more power then I ever had and I know you do too, so lets drop the act, let me take him on one on one.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Well…all right man, it's on you…Just don't die alright.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Yeah all right, I guess lets do this, Oblivion.

**Oblivion Knight: **Hm…*Nods*

Oblivion Knight jolts through the grounds making slight craters around him with each step, he quickly appears in front of Ark, he snatches his neck and lifts him into the air, clenches his fist and extends it outwards, the fist crashing into the ribs of Ark. His mouth opens and chokes while spitting out blood. Oblivion smirk and clenches his neck, Ark gasping while being tossed forcefully through the air, his back crashing into the ground, hearing crackling sounds as he skids across the floor from the impact of being thrown.

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Arches a brow* Damn, we should really fight together, Ark!

**Gunslinger Ark: ***Stands slowly on his feet, blood seeping from his lip as he forms a slight smirk across his face* Nah, I can handle him that was to see how strong his punches were.

**Oblivion Knight: **Yeah, I knew you were doing something like that. I connected those connections far too easily.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Yeah alright, now we are going to start round two. I am not letting you get away with anymore punches so; you better increase your aura. Cause the aura you got now isn't cutting.

**Oblivion Knight: **Well then I am just going to take your word for it instead of you proving that I need to. So we fight all out here on out agreed.

**Gunslinger Ark: **Agreed. *Looks at RyoZ, a slight smirk on his face wiping the blood stain of his face* Stay out of this…Alright brother, I got this.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Whatever man, just make sure he's the one laying on the ground and not you.

Ark turns, his body vanishing into thin air. Oblivion tilts his head, smirks looking at Ark as he reappears in front of him. He lets out a grunt and clenches his fist. Ark narrows his eyes up at Oblivion and also clenches his fist. Ark nods, Oblivion steps backwards and jumps into the air, quickly lifting his right knee, sending it striking towards Ark's chin. He steps back, narrows his eyes towards the knee and uses both his hands to push his knee back away from his chin. Ark rushes and lifts his right arm into the air, he extends his elbow sending it towards Oblivion. The elbow misses by a inch, from his smooth movements getting away from Ark's elbow, Ark spins around and snatches out his third eyed sword, his aura bursts around his body quickly, he sends the blade towards the knight's forearm. Oblivion snatches out his katana, steps backwards and quickly clashes his blade into Ark's sword, both the aura's bursting around the body making a slight mixtures of colors around the battle field.

Ark and Oblivion both slide backwards, their swords in their hand, both having smirks on their faces, their bodies glowing the same color as so their swords. Ark snatches out his gun and jolts towards him, he activates his direct aim eyes and jumps into the air, the blade he has in his right hand comes crashing into the blade that Oblivion uses to block, Ark extends his left arm out and points his gun towards his face "Got you" he pulls the trigger and unleashes the entire aura clip on Oblivion. A giant explosion forms from the countless bullets hitting him, Ark vanishes out the smoke, and stands on his feet placing his gun back behind him and gripping the blade with both his hands. Oblivion slowly walks out the smoke, chuckling while looking at Ark "If you think that level on that gun is enough to pierce my armor you're sadly mistaken" Ark says nothing, eyes looking at the knight with know fear or care in the world. His blade being held by his right and left hand, his feet slide into a flawless stance waiting for him to make the next move.

Oblivion smirks and strokes his hair behind his head, he takes a step forward and vanishes, his body reappears in front of Ark faster then the speed of light, his sword lifts and comes striking towards Ark's chest, he steps backwards and brings his sword in front of himself and clashes it into the knight's blade, he then kicks him back a little, both hands grips the blade. Ark swings the blade as if it was a baseball bat, upcoming blade heading towards the knight's neck, he ducks quickly the blade cutting nothing but a piece of his hair, the knight lefts his arm and crashes it into Ark's stomach so hard the his fist alone stretches out his back. Ark falls to the ground dropping his sword and holding his stomach, blood falling from his mouth "Imp…impossible that punch couldn't have did that much damage". The knight looks down at Ark and chuckles some more shaking his head "You didn't seriously think you were strong enough to beat me by yourself did you? Come on kid think you and your brother's power are only strong when fighting together". The knight grabs Ark by his shirt and crashes his fist into his nose, Ark's body being sent crashing into a tree beside his brother RyoZ. His body lays there motionless but still breathing slowly as if he was asleep.

**Oblivion Knight: **Your brother will be out for the count, but I won't let you fight by yourself. Since your friend over there seems slightly bored with this fight maybe he would like to assist you RyoZ.

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Looks around and arches a brow* Do you mean Mikosu, he has nothing to do with this, the fight is with me you and Ark no one else.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Let me, I think we can do a lot better if we just fight together, this isn't about contest it's about beating him and saving what peace we have left in padded cells.

**Oblivion Knight: **So RyoZ, do we have a understanding. Come on your brother is out for the count, he underestimated me and paid for it, he will be up in about 15 minutes and I already had a good warm up so I am not stopping the fight here. Either accept the help or deny it.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **If you fight Mikosu, you might not live, actually there is a big chance you might not stay alive.

**Vampire Mikosu: ***Smirks and nods his head, and turns his attention towards Oblivion Knight* don't worry about me. I will be fine; there is a lot I didn't show in my last fight that I am willing to show now.

**Oblivion Knight: **Great, then it's settled the match is now you three even though one is sleeping, against me. *Lifts his head and clenches his fist* Are you ready?

**Vampire Mikosu: **All right that is the match then. *He looks over towards RyoZ and speaks in a whispering voice* RyoZ protect Ark until he wakes up. I will fight Oblivion, I have some tricks even he haven't seen, so I think I will be fine.

**Vampiric RyoZ**: But Mikosu, I can't sit back and watch a fight go down, diffenently if I am the one suppose to be fighting. We'd have a much better chance if we back each other up until Ark wakes, then we can really get him.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Just stay back and protect him until wakes up. Watch the battle closely because you're going to notice something overwelming powerful and byond your aimagination.

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***Arches a brow while thinking **"what the hell is he talking about? Is he seriously saying he's stronger then Oblivion"*** Alright man, but becareful and if I feel your aura dropping then I am stepping him.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Alright thanks man, and don't worry we will stop Oblivion together.

**Oblivion Knight:** Enough speaking! We are fighting now!

His aura increases, Oblivion's power increasing massively while striking towards them. Mikosu focuses completely on him and builds his aura into one hand, his right hand lifting one finger quickly in a upwards rotation. Oblivion's body skids into a stop and notices the ground shaking massively under him. With a great amount of speed razor sharp rocks shaped as spikes come rising from the ground towards Oblivion, quickly he lifts into the air dodging the rocks before they can reach his flesh only to lift his head and notice a right leg come crashing into his jawline coming from Mikosu. Oblivion's head cocks side ways along with his body crashing into the ground. As his body skidded across the floor he grips the ground with his hands and pushes himself back to his feet. Narrowing his eyes towards Mikosu and smirking.

**Oblivion Knight: **Wow, your speed is great and the same goes for your mulipulation with Earth Techinques. Sadly it will never happen again. Your speed is great but it isn't amazing.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Messed you up pretty bad didn't it. Well how about you fight me and stop observing my moves.

**Vampiric RyoZ: **Wow. Now I didn't expect to see nothing like that. I guess he might be able to hold his own after all…maybe.

Oblivion's eyes opens wide he crouches down and extends his arms widely. His aura quickly builds around his body. Mikosu slides his blade from his back and looks directly at Oblivion, the image of Oblivion's body still showing another present stands beside Mikosu and strikes him across the jaw with his fist. Mikosu eyes widing not ever seeing Oblivion move, his body flying and heading towards a rock, his right eyes glows while moving motionlessly into the rock as if he was going right through it. The rock he fused with quickly takes shape of his body. Miksou shakes off the punch slowly beginning to bleed from his lower lip. "What the hell was that" Miksou says with anger before gripping his body striking towards Oblivion again. While running towards Oblivion he notices a slight flicker into his body, at the moment he notices it was him and turns his body facing Oblivion as he sends a punch towards his chest region. Mikosu seeing it at the nic of time is able to form a slight X formation with his forarms blocking the critcal blow. The impact still sends him sliding back alittle.

**Vampire Mikosu: **How the hell is anyone that fast! He seems as if he's fighting standing still. I have to focus completely on his movements. If I even blink it may be over for me.

**Vampiric RyoZ: ***stares shockingly at the battle* How….how can anyone move that fast…and he said he was holding back? How can we stop something like this…*Looks over at Ark* you're missing one hell of a fight brother…one hell of a fight.

Oblivion's aura begins to increase once again, Mikosu quickly darts forward and sends his right fist towards his jaw. Quickly the right hand of Oblivion snatches the right hand of Mikosu, while tightly keeping his grasp he makes a slight smirk. Being held in the grasp of the knight Mikosu does nothing but release a smirk right back at him his eye glows a green color. Quickly a razor shape rock comes striking at Oblivion's left jaw, the rock crashes into Oblivion Knight's jaw doing now but chattering to pieces on impact. Thinking on foot Mikosu decides to bring under him a 2 bay 4 size rock thrusting back Oblivion's body forcing him to let go. Mikosu flips 50 feet away from the knight and stares in shock at him as the knight's aura begins to grow bigger and brighter.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Amazing he isn't in his true form but he can bring his aura into the exact pin point before transforming and fight at that level. He's trying to attempt a force on me to bring out my true ablities with using his transforming then bring his out when I am wore out and finish me off.

**Oblivion Knight: **You're disappointing me with your power, very sad that I was able to since your razor rock attack and know that you didn't focus enough aura in it to penatrate my body.

**Vampire Mikosu: **Then maybe I have to try a lot harder do I. Ya know *Looks at the distance of RyoZ making sure that he isn't close enough to hear his voice* I also have alittle transforming, and I am about to destroy you with it.

**Oblivion Knight: ***Smirks at Mikosu and slides into his stance, small tone as he speaks* Show me it…

Page 63


End file.
